


Cursed Sky - Katekyo Hitman Reborn

by mintgreyashes



Series: Cursed Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, KHR, Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sad, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreyashes/pseuds/mintgreyashes
Summary: After the arcobaleno curse was broken, all had seemed well. Tsuna didn't think that he would have been chosen to be the new holder of the sky pacifier. Fated by a prophecy, he is destined to be the last to bear the curse.He lets go of bonds, for others sake. And when they're gone, loneliness comes.That is until when the sympathetic mist and blinding sun comes to help. A new warmth now fills the young sky holder as he faces the curse of the sky.Can Tsuna manage to hide his secret from his guardians?...All while he is dying?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this work on wattpad under the same name @mintgreyashes :)

The man with the iron mask, otherwise known as Checkerface, or Kawahira was having seemingly normal day when an orange light, much like the one he despised, had shone.

When the light was gone, a dimly-lit pacifier had appeared, bobbing up and down slightly. Sighing, he held a hand out to grab the item.

What on earth happened?

\---

Bermuda had no idea what went wrong.

It had been a seemingly normal day, with him feeding his night flames to the pacifiers.

However, the sky pacifier had rejected his flames.

It was as if the object had a mind of its own, suddenly breaking out of its container and disappearing in a flash of light.

Feeling nothing but panic, he decided to swallow his pride and contact Checkerface, who then confirmed that the pacifier had been found in his house.

It could only mean to one thing.

Dread filled his mind as he felt anger and sympathy for the person that would have to bear the curse once more.

There was nothing he nor the Vindice would be able to do.

\---

The years had been kind to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He had been training hard and was steadily growing stronger. Plus,his bond with his guardians remained as strong as ever.

He was content.

But the moment he had fallen asleep, he knew that things would have to change.

Tsuna, had he been his fifteen-year old self may have merely let out a shrill shriek, then cowered away by hiding behind Reborn.

But years of different experiences and fights matured him immensely.

Thus, he only groaned tiredly when he had found himself floating in a blank white space, with an item that he had not seen for months now.

The Sky Pacifier.

As he floated closer to the cursed item, its amber glow steadily increased. He shuddered, his intuition was screaming at him to get away.

But how could he, when he was stuck in a dream? Echoey whispers soon called out, bringing forth a prophecy.

'The one that shines bright,  
shall be the one to lose his light.  
Chosen to bear twin skies,  
yet one shall bring his demise.  
He is the first,  
and also the last.'

As the last of the echos died down, Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed. There would be no use crying anyways.

No matter how unfair he felt that it was, he had been chosen.

\---

Kawahira had visited several potential holders of the sky pacifier, eventually narrowing it down to just three choices.

Dino of the Chivarone Famiglia. Xanxus of the Varia.  
Shiro of the Gigli Famiglia.

Sitting on a cushion, he sipped his tea and considered the candidates.

No doubt Bucking Horse Dino would seek help from the former Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

Xanxus knew Decimo, making it plenty convinient. But Shiro was merely an allied famiglia, which may cause alot of problems for the young don.

A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts but as soon as he opened the door, annoyance gave way to confusion.

He was confused to find a familiar brunet standing at his doorstep, facial expressions revealing no emotion.

"...You?" He asked, before stopping when he found that he was too surprised to finish his sentence.

But the brunet merely smiled as he stepped inside, seemingly knowing where he was going.

...Huh?

An orange hue started to emit from the pacifier that had been forgotten on the table.

Kawahira blinked as Tsuna held a hand out, the pacifier floating to his hands.

His black orbs widening as he watched the scene, before they turned solemn with regret.

"...I see .Sawada Tsunayoshi, the pacifier has deemed you worthy. You are the first one that the Sky Pacifier chose to be the bearer itself. I...offer you my deepest apologises."

There was no reply.

Instead, Tsuna merely gave a small nod as he placed a hand on Kawahira's shoulder.

He knew by the dull ache settled upon his body, that the curse had started.

"I have accepted my destiny. You can put your guilt to rest."

Smiling sadly, Kawahira faced the boy.

"The doors of my house shall always be open to you."

I'm so sorry.


	2. Something Different

Reborn was frustrated. 

Firstly, Dino had called him, which was already unusual on its own. And if that itself was unusual, the blond's scratchy voice and erratic breathing really didn't help but cause the alarm bells to ring even louder.

It had caused the hitman to panic internally.

And thus, Reborn was now on the fastest plane to Italy - after telling Tsuna to train on his own, of course.

He would never admit it, but in that moment all he had felt was panic and worry. He did not know when or what had actually spurred on his actions, but he had eventually acknowledged Dino as one of his skies, vowing to protect him with his own life.

Reborn was so flustered that upon reaching Dino's estate, he immediately burst into his room, only to find him still sobbing in a corner.

"Speak up Dame-Dino." He scowled, though there was little bite in his words and a faint hint of worry. "You'd better have a good reason for me to fly all the way here from Japan."

The blond continued to sob, but eventually calmed down enough to speak and Reborn tapped his feet impatiently, concern causing his flame to flicker erratically.

"Well?"

"That man..." Dino inhaled, shuddering slightly as he met onyx eyes.

"-Kawahira, was it? He came to my dreams and told me and three other skies that we were candidates for the Sky Pacifier. The night flames were rejected."

Reborn was stunned.

The flames were... rejected?

He felt a cold fear seep in, not just for Dino, as well as his Dame student back in Japan.

"Was Dame-Tsuna one of them?"

Dino shook his head and Reborn felt a rush of relief.

One student was tiring enough, he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle both of his students being selected.

Sighing, Reborn pat Dino on the back awkwardly. "It will... be alright." He tried.

He wasn't very good at comforting someone after all.

Still, Dino seemed to appreciate tiny gesture and did something he usually wouldn't have done to the dangerous hitman.

He picked Reborn up and sobbed in his suit.

But Reborn didn't say a word, merely allowing his student to cry.

It wasn't long until Dino had exhausted all his tears and fell back asleep.

'You'll pay for that once you wake up, Dame-Dino.' Reborn smirked slightly before asking Romario, who was stationed outside to put Dino to bed.

He would have to discuss the pacifier situation when his idiot student woke up once more as well.

\---

Reborn had pulled out his Leon gun and almost shot when he felt a hand poking his sides.

He was still in infant form after all, and babies should get their beauty sleep.

A screech was heard and Reborn opened a single eye.

Dino cleared his throat and after confirming that Reborn wasn't about to shoot, spoke up.

"Kawahira visited me in our dreams again. He told me that the pacifier was fine and that it had started consuming night flames again." He summarized quickly, his hands still in a surrender gesture. There was a glimmer of concern in his eyes as he spoke, and Reborn immediately blinked the last traces of sleepiness away.

"I'll be going back to Japan then." He informed, pointedly ignoring Dino's wistful sigh.

The hitman would have relented and stayed, had he not have to visit a certain Iron-Faced Man.

\---

When Reborn arrived in Namimori again, he felt a chill go up his spine. Something akin to dread had settled upon his stomach. His intuition, honed after many battles, was ringing as well.

'Perhaps I've been too stressed lately...' He thought, staring at the Sawada residence and frowning when the ominous feeling refused to leave.

A stress reliever?

Hit Dame-Tsuna and call it training.

Yet, when he saw his student lying on his bed with sweat pooling the sheets, he couldn't help but feel worried.

Tsuna's face was pale and his skin was boiling hot...

In fact, it had been Nana who had informed him of his student's illness. The brunet hadn't even been conscious enough to tell Reborn himself.

Watching silently, the infant saw the brunet placed a hand over his closed eyes and groaning out muttered words that sounded hauntingly similar to 'prophecy' and 'cursed'.

Reborn frowned, kicking his student lightly and pretending to be oblivious to how hot the boy's skin was.

"Ooi, Dame-Tsuna? What's wrong?"

He didn't even notice the worry that had seeped into the sentence.

"O-Oh...Reborn? I just caught a slight bug that's all... I'll be fine." Tsuna choked out with a great amount of effort, attempting to smile at the hitman.

Reborn raised an eyebrow but left Tsuna alone, ignoring his ringing intuition.

He was sure Dame-Tsuna was just unable to cope with the sudden increase of training.

Tsuna will be fine.

He's strong.

After informing Mama of Tsuna's illness, he left the house.

He still had someone to look for, after all.

\---

Reborn scowled as he stepped out of the traditional house, slamming the door behind him.

Checkerface had been useless, refusing to give any details as to what had exactly happened.

Apparently the Sky Pacifier was fine once again, but the hitman was sure that he was lying.

He left it alone though. After all, he wasn't so keen to go marching to the Vindice to find out.

\---

Tsuna had apparently recovered from his 'illness' a few days later and was up and about again.

Yet the hitman could sense something different about him. He no longer tried his hardest during training, choosing to depend on his guardians for protection and was even more whiny.

Things took a turn for the worse and eventually, everyone had distanced themselves from him.

Even Reborn.

In a span of 2 months, the first part of Tsuna's plan was complete.

Distance yourself from your loved ones.


	3. Sympathetic Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will gradually improve in quality after this chapter >~<

Sawada Tsunayoshi felt cold. He always did nowadays.

The curse affected him twice as much than a normal bearer, having been chosen to be the holder by the object itself rather than Checkeface.

Rinsing his mouth clean of blood, Tsuna inhaled softly and left the bathroom, slowly jogging to his guardians and greeting them energetically.

They replied monotonously after a moment of hesitated and Tsuna felt a pang hit his heart.

...He ignored it, opting to listen attentively to Reborn who explained the details of today's mission.

\---

Today's 'mission' was to sort out the Estreal Famiglia for kidnapping and experimenting on innocent children, much like the Estraneo Famiglia.

Resisting the urge to burn his enemies, Tsuna chose to cower behind his Storm and Rain.

It was painful, yes. But it was necessary for his loved ones to not get hurt in the future.

The enemies were soon taken care of with little difficulty and the guardians glared at Tsuna, although some were more discreet.

"Tsuna? Why didn't you help?"

"Jyuudaime, please explain so I can help defend your honor!" The brunet could practically hear the desperation in his storm's voice. Guilt engulfed him but he forced down his tears, instead putting on a plastic smile.

"Hie!!! Um, I... G-Gokudera-kun... you guys could handle it, right?"

The guardians narrowed their eyes at his words, obviously unpleased that he had shoved all the work to them.

"Dame-Tsuna. You should be the one protecting your guardians, not them protecting you." Reborn warned, carefully concealed anger seeping into his tone.

"20 laps around Namimori." He drawled, fingers twitching.

And Tsuna would have gladly done it, the guilt and pain was tearing him apart. 

...But he couldn't.

He merely swallowed painfully and whined. "I don't want to! We just took care of a mafia famiglia so let me rest!"

His fists tightened when he saw his friends' teeth clench at the word 'we'.

Not waiting for a reply from the Reborn, Tsuna continued up the stairs to his room and landed on the bed with a soft thump, holding back tears as he stared aimlessly at his ceiling. 

 

He made sure that the guardians and Reborn were out of the house first. When the coast was clear, he then pulled out the pacifier, wrapped snugly in Mammon chains.

Unwrapping the chains, Tsuna fed the dreaded object his flames and finally allowed the tears to fall.

It was painful watching the retreating backs of Reborn and his guardians, and Tsuna, despite his tears, couldn't help but smile bitterly.

After the first two weeks, they had eventually stopped wanting to hang out with him anymore.

And he was glad that his home tutor had not noticed his declining health, instead shrugging it off and labelling it as him being 'weak'.

Weak, Tsuna knew his body was definitely that right now. He could hardly run in full speed anymore and random seizures that racked his body each day now seemed normal. The fatigue clouding his mind only got worse as time went on.

Shoving the pacifier back in his pocket, Tsuna refused to continue down those horrid thoughts any longer.

He closed his caramel orbs and let sleep take over.

'At least they'll be safe.'

\---

When the brunet opened his caramel eyes an hour later, he instantly caught sight of a note that had been placed on his bedside table.

Dame-Tsuna,

Ciaossu! I'm bringing your guardians to Italy to get Nono and his guardians to train them.

They'll need to be strong enough to protect you, since you seem so keen to push all of the work to them.

Train by yourself and try to do something productive.

Regards,  
Reborn

The note was crumpled into a tight ball as Tsuna grit his teeth and headed towards his 'friend's' house.

He knocked on the door of the traditional hut and was let in by Kawahira.

"What brings you here, Tsunayoshi-kun?" There was curiousity in his tone.

Tsuna sipped his tea before handing Kawahira the crumpled note in his hands.

The man's expression softened as he turned to face the brunet once more.

"I...see. What would you like me to do, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Determined caramel eyes met black ones as he uttered out two words that would change both of them forever.

"Train me."


	4. Blinding Sun

Kawahira's training was totally different from Reborn's.

Yes, it was still spartan but Kawahira made sure to never push Tsuna too much.

He took in consideration of his health and weak body, always knowing when it was time to stop. It wasn't a surprise to Tsuna that he had grown a lot stronger in just two months.

Panting slightly, he closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. His intuition and honed senses aided him in finding his target.

'There, by the bushes near the lake.'

Sky flames lit ablaze once more, the blunet focused his flames on the dummy, successfully burning it black.

Yes!

'Good job, me~'

In the illusion world Kawahira created, everything was peaceful. He could train without people getting hurt or being afraid of getting interrupted.

Here, Tsuna made new flame moves, heightened his senses, improved in his agility and hand-to-hand combat. The few spars he had with Kawahira helped tremendously as well.

When Tsuna destroyed the last target, he grinned and exited the illusion world with the help of Kawahira, who was definitely pleased with the training results.

With a burst of mist flames, they were back in the living room of Kawahira's house.

There was an excited squeal.

Tsuna groaned tiredly as a girl with raven hair and green eyes tackled him.

"Tsu-kun~ I was sooo bored! Don't leave me ever again~"

"...Kat, please. Get off me." He sighed, deadpanning as he gave the girl a tired stare.

The girl, Katsumi- Kat for short, pouted but reluctantly climbed off.

She didn't want to face the wrath of Decimo, no matter how weakened he currently was.

'Time to use my secret weapon then~'

She thought slyly and turned towards Tsuna with pitiful teary eyes. "Tsu-kun is so mean...." She sniffled pathetically, inwardly smirking when she saw the grimace washing over the brunet's face.

Unable to resist, the brunet merely groaned and patted Kat on the head.

Her bright green eyes immediately brightened as she clung onto Tsuna like a lifeline once more.

Tsuna grew an irk mark.

"Kat, let go and heal me. Now." He warned.

Kat scowled and swatted at him, but still reluctantly lit his sun flames.

Now that the 'jealous-and-clingy-girlfriend' phase was over,it was back to the 'annoying-and-sassy' phase.

"Jeez, I don't see you for eight whole hours and this is the greeting I get?" She pouted, muttering up a storm as she lit her sun flames.

Tsuna wondered how he even got stuck in this mess.

\---

It had been a cold stormy night and Tsuna had been visiting Kawahira's house.

"...Ne, Kawahira-san?"

"Drop the -san,Tsuna-kun. It makes me feel old." The man smiled, sipping his tea as he turned to face the young sky.

Tsuna chuckled and sipped on his own, but the laughter quickly died down as a solemn expression slipped onto his face.

"So? What's wrong?" Kawahira asked, puzzled at the boy's sudden personality change.

Raising his head, Tsuna's eyes met with Kawahira's. The normally determined caramel orbs were now tired and bore slight loneliness.

"How much time do I have left?" The question was blunt, and it took the man aback.

Kawahira blinked and set his cup down, an air of depression forming between the two of them.

"...I-" He was unable to reply. Desperate thumps on the door interrupted him.

Tsuna sighed irritably, but got up to open the door.

"Hello, what do you need-?"

None of his training prepared him for a girl, covered in dirt and leaves to fall into his arms.

The brunet could only gape as he caught the unconscious girl.

'What now?'

\---

Kat by now, had finished healing him and was busy grumbling about 'ungrateful bastards'.

The brunet couldn't resist a grin as he changed into a yukata and went to cook breakfast.

He had to learn since neither Kat nor Kawahira knew how to cook a meal to save their lives.

Oh the joy.

After preparing some rice, he proceeded to pour the curry into three plates. As he did this,he couldn't help but recalled the first time Kat had tried to help him cook. Tsuna smirked.

\---

"Ne, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna paused in his cooking and turned to face the blushing girl. He raised an eyebrow at the strange action.

"Yes, Kat?"

Green eyes wouldn't meet Tsuna's own caramel ones as she slowly inched towards the stove.

"...CanIhelpyoucook?"

It took a moment for Tsuna to decipher the words but when it sunk in, he broke into a beautiful grin that was absolutely blinding.

Kat could have sworn she definitely went blind for a moment after she saw that smile.

"Of course! Come help me flip the pancakes!"

The results...were...

A burnt stack of pancakes, some having dirt in them after being dropped on the ground.

The kitchen stove catching on fire twice.

And a drenched Tsuna and Kat, both wet from the sprinklers that had activated when the fire occurred.

Lesson learnt, he was NEVER letting Kat cook ever again.

\---

Setting down the plates of food, Tsuna went up to his room and retrieved the pacifier from his pocket.

Although he could feel the warm sky flames against his hip when the pacifier was hidden in his pants, it would always feel cold to his touch.

The brunet closed his eyes in resignation, and began to feed it his flames. As he did this, Tsuna's thoughts began to drift. As such, he overestimated the amount. 

'Crap-! That's too much flames-!'

He was panicking and his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he doubled over in a coughing fit.

He was fully aware that he was losing conscious.

Grabbing onto his study desk, Tsuna would had passed out, had not a familiar warmth surrounded him like a blanket.

He sighed in contentment.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Tsuna."

Opening a single eye to glance at Kat lazily, he allowed the harmony factor in his flames calm her and her flames down.

"It's okay, I'll be fine after I eat."

Kat's gaze darkened as she hugged Tsuna, much like how Nana would.

A mother comforting a child.

He reached out to grab the girl into a tight hug, pretending not to see the drops of tears soaking his yukata.

He stroked her hair, whispering comforting words.

"I'll be fine."

"Please don't cry."

"I'm fine..."

"Please..."

"Don't hurt because of me."

The raven only tightened her hold in response and the two stayed like that till Kawahira knocked on the door, telling them to hurry before the food got too cold.

Grabbing Kat's hand, Tsuna smiled sweetly, reassuring and making Kat's heart go 'doki doki!' at the same time.

'I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Don't worry.'

Green eyes sparkled as she raced down the stairs, her laugh tinkling like bells.

'Everything's alright....

For now.'


	5. Duel Harmony

Tsuna blinked away the remnants of his dream. It had been a good one; filled with laughter and fun with his guardians.

Staring up at his ceiling blankly, he wondered how his guardians were doing. Were they eating right? Were they having enough rest?

Questions like these continued to plague his mind, and Tsuna allowed those thoughts to overwhelm him for just a moment more.

After a few more minutes, he got up and prepared for school. He was in his first year of high school, but was still called 'Dame-Tsuna' by his classmates.

After waving goodbye to Nana, he trudged his way to school. Angry whispers broke out when the school bell rang and the two school idols were nowhere to be found.

The brunet only kept his head down in silence, ignoring the taunting gazes of those around him.

During the school vacation, he had enjoyed training with Kawahira and Kat. But now that it was over, there would no longer be anyone to distract him from his pain.

\---

"Where did Yamamoto-sama and Gokudera-sama go to, Dame-Tsuna?!"

Angry fangirls confronted the brunet as soon as the lunch bell rang, voices shrill as they cornered the poor boy.

"Italy."

The answer was monotone, and caramel eyes remained dull.

Wails rang out as the girls cried out in despair while others smirked cruelly. Tsuna knew that smirk well;i t was one that promised pain.

That was how he found himself in a dark alley, shirt torn and body bruised, his books scattered around him.

Barely registering the pain(he had felt worse from the curse after all), the brunet merely picked up his books and limped home.

"T-Tadaima." He whispered, but was greeted with silence.

No one responded, a clear indication that Nana was not at home.

Despite the sudden pang of hurt he felt, Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no need to let Nana to worry then.

After all, the housewife may act oblivious but in reality, she was very sharp. Tsuna couldn't bear to burden her with more of his troubles.

He had seen how sad she looked when Tsuna came home bruised and bloody from a mission, though it was hidden behind a carefree smile.

So maybe, it was a blessing in disguise that there wasn't anyone home to see him in his pitiful state.

But unconsciously, a wave of despair and loneliness hit him when he realised how utterly alone he was.

Tsuna choked out a little laugh, feeling tears sting his eyes and threaten to fall for the first time in months.

Why is it so unfair?

Why is the world so cruel?

I don't want to die to save others!

I don't want to die so young...

I want to live with my guardians happily...

Why must it be me?

And so he sobbed and screamed, venting his frustration.

He cried about his fate, his selfishness and his loneliness.

But then, he gazed at the moon from his bedroom window, and his resolve hardened.

But this way, my loved ones won't get hurt...

They'll all be safe...

They'll be able to see such a pretty moon again too...

I'm dying for them...

If it's for them, then...

It's alright.

Tsuna smiled softly.

His heart, though raw from pain, accepted his fate.

\---

Reborn and the guardians didn't know what happened.

One moment, they were happily eating breakfast with Nono, then another moment an excrutiating pain had suddenly hit them.

Feeling bad was an understatement, it was an absolute hell.

Nono watched the scene carefully with his guardians. The expression on the guardians' faces were hauntingly similar to their own, once upon a time.

'Could it be...?'

Gokudera was the first to recover. Holding up his dynamite, he scowled in displeasure.

"Show yourself! What did you do to hurt me and the other bastards?!" He exclaimed loudly.

...And was met with silence.

Nono let out a strained chuckle as he gestured for Gokudera to put his dynamite away. Reborn frowned at the hauntingly similar bout of pain he had felt once with Luce.

"That pain was your sky's pain. He is hurting." Nono explained, his grip on his fork tightening when his own guardian stared at him guiltily. But the man simply gave a reassuring smile to them as he faced Decimo's guardians.

"When I was younger, the same thing happened to me and my own guardians. A sky without his elements will suffer."

Nono had expected shouts of outrage,cries of surprise or even for them to be too frozen to move.

What he didn't expect was his guardians to continue chatting, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh? That's all?"

"I'm sure Tsuna's alright, haha!"

"Hn, the herbivore will always remain weak."

But Nono's guardians trembled in silent fury. That was how they had reacted when they were younger, and it had almost cost Timoteo's life. They had barely made it in time to stop the assassin from blowing Timoteo's brains out.

They prayed for the young don. Hopefully, his foolish elements would realise their mistake and go back to their sky.

After all, a sky alone would hurt the most.


	6. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Gokudera and Reborn are OOC. It's quite hard to write.. How do fanfic authors get their dialogue right?

"Again, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna nodded as he lit his flames once more and flew up to the air.

He was able to dodge all but one of the illusions. With a groan, the brunet landed on the ground and nursed the wound. It wasn't a very hard hit but an ugly bruise had managed to form on his right arm.

Kawahira frowned at this.

"Tsuna-kun, are you sure you should continue training? Your body might not be able to handle it." He asked, brows furrowing as he watched the brunet stiffen.

Caramel eyes flashed into a defensive amber and Tsuna opened his mouth - seemingly to retort, but eventually chose to stop short and merely sigh.

The pacifier in his pocket was still stone cold.

"I'm sure, Kawahira. I don't want to be a burden." He replied in the end.

The white-haired man did not respond and simply helped Tsuna up. Lighting his flames, he sent them both out of the illusion world.

"Tsu-kun~!"

The raven squealed and immediately crashed into the brunet, making him wince.

Kat's observant eyes narrowed at that, and she gave Tsuna the look.

"Show me your wound, Tsu-kun." She demanded, tone serious and chiding at the same time.

Tsuna glared(pouted) at Kat, which promptly earned him a light smack.

He coughed slightly as his face heated up, but eventually relented and held out his bruised arm.

Warmth from the sun flames filled him as he listened to Kat rant about his safety. Honestly, Kat acted more like a mother than a friend!

A smack to the head brought Tsuna back to reality. He was met with Kat's glare. "What?" He asked. "...You were talking out loud."

Oh.

Well, whoops.

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he stood and stretched. Kat's sun flames always seemed to help and lift his spirits right up.

Kawahira, on the other hand, openly facepalmed at the brunet's carefree behavior.

'Like mother like son...'

"So, accepting any missions tonight, 27~?"

Kat's voice had a hint of steel in it but she merely grinned at Tsuna. She trusted him to care for himself. Tsuna frowned but nodded in reply, feeling the slightest twinge of guilt for having to worry his two friends.

After pulling on his black hoodie and headphones, he grabbed his knife.

"Ittekimasu."

He was met with two smiles, one teary while one strained. Tsuna knew they hated him taking on missions which could further damage his body.

As he ran along the roofs of Namimori, the brunet wondered how his guardians would react if they found out. All the scenarios in his head seemed to play out badly.

'No, they can't find out. I won't let them find out.'

Blinking back unshed tears, he quickly found his target.

He was in a town next to Namimori, with a body mass equivalent to a whale. Tsuna couldn't help the disgusted sneer that appeared on his face.

The disgusting man sold children as slaves to make fortunes.

Unsheathing his knife, Tsuna hid and concealed his presence.

The next few minutes were unclear to anyone else present. A black blur, with the word '27' on headphones could be seen, before the man had fallen to the ground-

...-Dead.

He smiled in accomplishment, satisfied as he made his way back to Namimori.

'Mission Complete.'

When he entered his empty house(Nana had found a job at a nearby cafe to ease her boredom while I-pin and Fuuta went to China for a vacation), Tsuna quickly washed the blood off him and his knife.

Landing on his bed with a soft thump, he took out the personalized laptop from under the loose floorboard beneath his bed.

\---  
•Hacker27 has logged on•

Arashi: Welcome back 27-sama! How was your day?

Tsuna smiled, noting Gokudera would always be Gokudera. But the smile soon dropped when he realised that Gokudera respected 27, not him.

Hacker27: It was fine.

Arashi: 27-sama, you should really come visit the Vongola Mansion one day! Those bastards here are annoying though...

Hacker27: I'll consider it.

Reborn: Arashi, go to sleep.Or do you want me to up your training?

•Arashi has logged off•

Hacker27: Man Reborn, still being a spartan?

Reborn: You're lucky I don't know your location, 27. Or you'd be dead in 10 seconds.

Hacker27: Dang Reborn! Admitting that you don't know where I'm at was practically a compliment!

Reborn: Don't make me track you 27.  
...Anyway, I need information on Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hacker27: Oya oya~? Reborn changing topics?

Tsuna took a deep breath, heart pounding loudly. Why would Reborn want information on himself?

Reborn: Speak for yourself 27.

He sighed.

Oh well. It was worth a try.

Hacker27: Sawada Tsunayoshi is currently in his first year of highschool. He is the announced Vongola Decimo and the descendant of Vongola Primo.

Reborn: I know all that already. What is his current status?

Oh.Tsuna smiled sadly, mentally apologising at the amount of lies he would have to feed Reborn.

Hacker27: Price?

Reborn: 10 Billion.

Despite his sullen mood, Tsuna whistled. Reborn was being oddly generous.

Hacker27: Sawada Tsunayoshi now resides in his room most of the time. He is not training and does not seem to have a desire to.

Tsuna didn't even need to see Reborn to know that he was frowning in displeasure. After all, 27's information was always accurate. Tsuna knew that Reborn would believe every word he said.

Reborn: I shall leave the money at Namimori Park, near the Sakura trees in 3 weeks. Would that be alright?

Hacker27: Noted.

•Hacker27 has logged off•

He had raised an eyebrow at the location. Eventually, he deduced that Reborn and his guardians would be back in 3 weeks.

The thought clicked and sunk in.

"EHHHHH?!"

\---

Back at the Vongola Mansion, Reborn scowled at the chat screen. His own intuition, honed from the many years of being a hitman, was screaming at him. 'Lies!' It hissed. 'That information was filled with lies!' But Reborn shook off his doubt.

After all,it wasn't hard to imagine his Dame-Student being lazy and weak. And 27 was never wrong when it came to information collecting too.

He would have fun tor-tutoring Tsuna when he got back to Namimori.


	7. Moving In

****

  
Tsuna paced Kawahira's house worriedly as Kat and Kawahira sweatdropped.

"Tsuna-kun, calm down and stop pacing." Kawahira coughed gently, gesturing for the brunet to stop.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna allowed his sky flames to take over. He'd at least be calmer in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Amber eyes turned to face Kawahira while Kat fangirled.

"Tsu-kun...You look so _hot~_ " She sighed dreamily, emerald eyes watching his graceful movements.

"Thanks." Tsuna replied dryly as he sat down. "So, what's the plan?"

Kawahira frowned.

"Tsuna-kun. If you do not want your secret to be exposed, you will have to stop your training sessions with me."

At that sentence, Kat gaped while Tsuna scowled in displeasure. He had grown close to the other two and it would be torture to not be able to meet with them after Reborn returned.

"It's for the best Tsuna-kun." Kawahira sighed, a sad smile fixed on his face. But Kat, on the other hand, whimpered as she latched onto Tsuna's arm.

"No! Tsu-kun should stay here!"

Kawahira gave Kat a look but Kat merely tightened her hold, making Tsuna wince. Seeing that the raven was unrelenting, Kawahira sighed wearily. The frown in his face only growing when he saw Kat make the 'kicked-puppy' look.

"...Kat can go with Tsuna-kun then." He massaged his right temple tiredly.

The raven whooped in joy while Tsuna smirked slyly. "So even _you_ can't resist her 'kicked-puppy' look..."

The white-head's face coloured a pale pink as he looked away. "Kuudere~" Tsuna smirked, and whispered into the man's ear.

Kawahira choked, face turning crimson as he stalked out of the room, embarrassed.

At that, Tsuna then turned to Kat and commented off-handedly. "I swear you act just like a possessive girlfriend, Kat!"

That earned him a smack to the head.

\---

"...So this is my house..."

Tsuna gestured to his house weakly and Kat squealed in delight. Dragging the brunet who was crying anime tears, Kat explored the house animatedly.

"Tsu-kun~ Your house is so cute!"

Tsuna gave a tiny smile and Kat mentally cheered. _Yosh! Tsu-kun smiled!_

Kat had made it her mission to make the young Decimo smile more. After all, Tsuna rarely smiled these days.

Plopping onto Tsuna's bed, she feet happy and fluttery. Who wouldn't feel happy after seeing Tsuna smile so sweetly?

\---

"Reborn-san! I don't want to go back to Namimori yet!"

"Kufufufufu~ Japan will be boring compared to here."

Reborn groaned inwardly. The guardians were being difficult. Honestly, how could someone with so much power be so... _childish?_

Hibari on the other hand, was itching to go back to Namimori. He had been away for far too long and he had begun to get twitchy.

"Hn. We go back **now** or I will bite you to death."

At that, the guardians shivered and reluctantly relented.

"Maa maa~ Minna, let's go home."

"Shut up Sword-Freak!"

"E-eh? Mukuro-sama...Where did Reborn go?" Chorme was the first to notice and point out the hitman's disappearance.

The others paused in their banter to look for Reborn, but it was true. The baby was gone.

\---

Reborn had walked off when everyone was squabbling. He had more pressing matters to attend to than watch a bunch of high-schoolers quarrel like tantrum-throwing children.

Letting Leon transform into a cellphone, Reborn proceeded to  phoned his Dame-Student.

"M-Moshi moshi?"

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Hie!! R-Reborn! Why are you calling?"

Reborn sighed internally. Dame-Tsuna sounded whinier than _before_ they left.

"Dame-Tsuna, have you been training?"

The line went silent as Reborn waited for an answer.

"...No."

Reborn's eyes narrowed that, his intuition ringing in alarm. But the hitman could not find any lie in his answer.

"I'll be coming back to Namimori soon. Be prepared for hell." He said simply, before hanging up, not waiting for an answer.

The Dame-Student of his would be the death of him someday.

(It would only much later that he would regret not listening to his intuition.)

\---

When Reborn had called, Tsuna had considered not picking up. But he quickly scraped the idea when he realised Reborn would then find something amiss.

What would happen if he _did_ pick up?

After all, Tsuna _was_ pretty good at acting.

So he lied, trying his hardest to throw Reborn off his case. But if Reborn had waited for a second more, the baby would have heard Tsuna whisper- would have heard his mask slip as his fingers tightened their grip on the phone.  


_"I'm so sorry."_

  
Setting down the phone, the brunet grasped the pacifier tightly, clutching it as he pondered the action of throwing the pacifier just to vent his anger. But eventually, he decided against it. What good would come out of a tantrum?

Tsuna sighed, and glanced at the sleeping Kat, before leaving a note and putting on his hoodie and headphones.

_Kat,_

_I'll be back soon. Going off for a mission._

_Sorry._

_Tsuna_ _._

Giving the raven one last smile, he hopped out of the window and into the night sky that aided his swift escape.


	8. Welcome Back!

"You're the _what_?!"

Tsuna exclaimed in shock, hands gesturing wildly at the pouting raven, caramel eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh? I didn't tell you?" Kat commented nonchalently, pausing to check her nails in a sassy manner.

Tsuna made a noise and sat on his bed. _My god...I'm going to get a heart attack at the rate things are going!_

Massaging his temples, the brunet then continued to interrogate the girl. "So why did you knock on Uncle Kawahira's door looking as if though you'd just jumped into a trashcan?" He groaned.

Kat snorted, her emerald eyes shining in mirth and something akin to spite.

"It wasn't like I asked someone to hire assassins to kill me..."

Tsuna only groaned again.

_Knowing her, it's hard to believe that she_ _**didn't** _ _ask._

"So you're saying that you're the runaway heir of the Garofano Famiglia and your father hired someone to bring you back?"

"Yep!" Kat beamed and chuckled in reply, twirling her midnight black hair. Tsuna resisted the urge to bash his head against a wall.

But then, the girl sobered up after a minute as her eyes hardened, all traces of goofiness gone. The Decimo tilted his head in confusion at the uncharacteristic action of the usually happy-go-lucky girl.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunet straightened. "No, Vongola Decimo." There was somberity in the girl's eyes. "I request an alliance. Please help hide me from my famiglia. I don't want to go back to them!"

Tsuna didn't even think twice before accepting. After all, he understood perfectly why Kat didn't want to go back.

The Garofano Famiglia were one of the most ruthless mafia famiglia out there. He was sure that Kat, being the heir, had been treated extra harshly when she was with them.

And ironically, Tsuna thought that maybe, it was the perhaps the blinding smile that Kat had given that washed away the last of his doubts.

\---

When Tsuna had opened his eyes, he immediately closed them once more.

Today was the day-

"-RISE AND SHINE MOTHAFAKA!"

_What._

He groaned when the curtains were drawn and when the raven slapped him in the face with the latest magazine she had bought.

_Leave it to Kat to wake me up so efficiently..._

"...Why are you up so early?" _and what's with that wake up call?_

Kat already had her futon rolled up and she was dressed for the day.

"Because Reborn and your guardians are coming back~ Oh, and to answer your other question, because I felt like it and I'm trying to replicate Reborn's own wake-up call~" She giggled, twirling around the room as excitement coursed through her veins, leaving her giddy.

Tsuna rolled his eyes in exasparation. As he looked at his bandaged hands, all from cooking for Kat and Kawahira, a sudden idea struck him.

Maybe...

The idea was genius, and Tsuna practically yelled out an exhirbant "EUREKA!"

He ignored the raven who was practically _glowing_ and ran downstairs, tripping on the last step as he did so.

"Kaa-san?" He asked, face flushed a slight red.

"Hai, Tsu-kun?" Nana merely blinked, confused at giddy look her son had in his eyes.

"Can you leave me in charge of lunch today? I want to surprise Reborn and the rest."

At that, Nana squealed and Tsuna took it as a 'yes.'

After he ate his breakfast, he put on an apron and began to cook.

\---

Half an hour later, the dining table was filled with various dishes - some Italian while others Japanese.

Tsuna smiled in satisfaction as he set down the last of the cutlery.

Nana fawned while Kat drooled over Tsuna's food.

But turning to the two, he requested. "Can you all keep this a secret? I'll say Kat cooked it."

They both frowned. "But..." Kat began, and Tsuna held a hand to silence her. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them eventually."

_And when will that be?_

But Kat could only agree, head lowering sadly as she eyed the numerous cuts on the brunet's hands.

\---

"Tadaima, Mamma."

Reborn's squeaky voice could be heard from the front door. Tsuna gulped as Kat squeezed his hand reassuringly. Some shuffles were heard before Reborn and his guardians made their way to the living room.

"Reborn." He barely managed to choke out, feeling the pacifier heat up slightly as blood rushed to his head and his chest pounded.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn returned to cold greeting, voice not betraying any emotion.

Tsuna could feel Reborn's searching gaze and he forced himself not to flinch. In the end, his gaze settled on Kat.

"And who is she?"

"Oh. She's K-"

"I'm Katsumi! Just call me Kat. I'm the runaway heir from the Garofano Famiglia and I'm currently seeking protection from Tsu-k- ...Tsuna-kun..." She gave a crooked smile, but stood her ground.

Reborn's black orbs narrowed in suspiction but eventually, he nodded curtly.

Tsuna glanced at his guardians from the corner of his eye and immediately looked away.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo were fighting, Chrome was reading her book while the others were nowhere to be seen.

He felt his heart break a little.

_But w_ _hat did I expect? I let them down after all. I can't get attached to anymore people... After all, they'll hurt more when I'm...gone..._

Nana seemed to sense the tension from the door of the kitchen and donned a sweet smile.

"Come now, let's enjoy Ts-..Kat-chan's delicious cooking!"

Nobody noticed the slip and they practically flew to the dining room.

"Sugoi~ Kat-chan, you cooked this?" Yamamoto began, grinning excitedly as his gaze landed on the many plates of food.

"Uwahh! Lambo-san is impressed!"

Kat gave Tsuna a scorching glare before turning to them, a plastic smile fixed in place.

"Un! Is it good?"

She was given lots of praises and noises of approval. Tsuna looked down in relief as he took a few bites of his pasta, hiding his bandaged hands discreetly.

_This will be enough. Being complimented, even though it wasn't exactly for me- it's enough._

He then stood up and went to the kitchen to get the gift he made just for Reborn.

"Here Reborn. Kat made this but was too shy to give it to you." He chuckled, gaze never meeting Kat's accusing ones as he handed Reborn the cup.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he accepted the cup of expresso. Everyone watched in anticipation as he took a sip, eager to see how the world's greatest hitman would react.

Only years of training from being a hitman stopped him from moaning at the rich creamy taste. It was... _heavenly,_ easily outranking the best expresso he had ever had in his life!

"Kat made this?"

Kat gave a reluctant nod and Reborn's intuition noted that she was lying.

He peeked at her hands.

It was cut and bandage free, a sign that she also did not make the delicious food. After all, not even the most experienced chefs had unscarred hands after cooking a buffet worth of food.

But who else could it be? Last he checked, Dame-Tsuna couldn't cook. It would be a miracle if he didn't just burn down the kitchen. **(Oh the irony in this)**

Reborn scanned Tsuna up and down. He seemed normal enough...

_But then, what's with this dread I'm feeling?_


	9. Kat's Birthday

Kat fit right in with his guardians. It had made Tsuna jealous, but he ultimately brushed aside his jealousy and was happy for the girl.

After all, Kat had never really had a chance to make friends when she was with her old famiglia and-

"-Get back to your squats, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered when he saw the boy zoning off and fingered his gun.

Tsuna frowned internally at the pain that had erupted in his chest but managed to screech out. "Hieee!!! R-Reborn! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

Displeasure was written all over the hitman's face. "Well then, get on with it!" Tsuna screeched once more and continued his training, trying his hardest to ignore the hot searing pain bubbling in the depths of his stomach.

\---

Three hours later, the brunet collapsed onto the ground.  _Oh god... I might not even be able to keep my lunch down if this keeps up..._

He watched with a slightest bit of hurt when Reborn had just walked away. "Go back to the house soon, Dame-Tsuna."

But once Tsuna was sure that Reborn was out of sight, he emptied his lunch- Or what remained of it. He hadn't eaten in over ten hours since he had skipped breakfast.

With a blurry vision, he noted that there was blood mixed in the bile.

_I'm getting weaker..._

_At this rate, I won't even make it to my next birthday... and it's only May..._

Slumping to the ground, the boy faded in and out of conciousness. Black stars clouded his vision as he spat more blood out, coughing as he did so.

He whimpered, clutching the dreaded pacifier tightly as he felt his world fade into white.

_Cold..._

_So cold..._

\---

Kat frowned and glanced worriedly at the clock, unable to keep still.

_Tsu-kun isn't back yet?_

The door suddeny clicked open and she, thinking that it was Tsuna.

"Ts-....? Oh....It's just you, Reborn? Where's Tsuna-kun?" Kat questioned, deflating almost instantly.

Reborn remained emotionless as he walked past her. "Don't know, don't care. He should be able to get back from the forest alone."

Immediately, the girl's temper flared and she shook in silent fury. How dare he? No, how dare  _they?_

_Calm down...They just don't know that Tsu-kun's cursed..._

The more rational side of her reasoned gently. Kat took a deep breath and went back to the dining room, dinner already being fixed by Nana.

She sat at her seat and stared, observing her surroundings while she waited for Tsuna to arrive back home. As she did this, she noted that there was something different in the air.

Gokudera, Onii-san- as she was instructed to call, and Lambo were strangely silent, a rare sight for ones that usually caused people migraines.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was devoid of his usual laughter and even had a rare serious expression on his face.

Plhs, Mukuro was behaving properly while Chrome was oddly twitchy.

Reborn was sipping his expresso, but occasionally glanced at the clock, seemingly trying to act discreet.

At that, emerald eyes twinkled as she smirked slightly, unseen by the others.

_So they actually still care for Tsu-kun..._

There was a heavy silence as the guardians stared, unsure of what to do.

"Let's eat first. Tsuna can heat up his own dinner later." Reborn eventually said when the digital clock switched to 7:30 pm.

Kat frowned as the other guardians reluctantly picked up their chopsticks.

_Something's wrong..._

Abandoning her meal, she stood up.

"Eh?Kat-chan? Where are you going?"Yamamoto asked.

Kat smiled gently as she dusted the imaginary dirt off her skirt. "I'm going to go look for Tsuna-kun."

She gave a sharp glance at the bomber who was just about to speak. "-Alone." Gokudera visibly slumped, worry and disappointment present on his face. But Reborn gave an approving nod.

"Go ahead."

\---

Kat shivered when a cold breeze blew by and hugged her small frame. Why was Tsuna still in the forest?

Clutching her jacket, she mentally cursed herself for not wearing warmer clothes.

She scanned her surroundings for Tsuna.

_Ara?_

She blinked, confusion in her gaze as she spotted a shadowy figure lying in the ground.

_What's that-...Tsu-kun?!_

Kat gasped as she ran to Tsuna's side. Reaching out a gentle hand, she let her hand flutter on the brunet's cheek.

_So cold..._

Tsuna was pale, with a hint of blue colouring his lips.

Kat glanced at the puddle of sick beside him and whimpered, trying desperately not to panic and burst into tears.

Soon, the more rational side of her urged her to activate her flames, and she did.

Kat lit her hand up with Sun flames, and attempted to heal Tsuna.

_Tsu-kun baka! You can't keep pushing yourself like that..._

She gave a teary smile as Tsuna stirred, obviously still in pain.

"Tsu-kun? Are you feeling better? You shouldn't move around too much though." She whispered gently, like a mother comforting her child.

Tsuna let out a quiet groan and Kat allowed her flames to heal him once more.

_What am I going to do with you?_

\---

When Tsuna came too, Kat gave him a scorching glare. Tsuna sighed as he tried to stand up...only to fall back down again.

"Tsu-kun! I told you not to push yourself!"

Kat snapped, scowling as she watched the brunet try to stand once more. "Honestly,at this rate you won't even make it to my birthday!" She continued irritatedly, before pausing abruptly.

Both blinked.

"E-Eh? Kat...When  _is_ your birthday?"

Kat sweatdropped as she tried to inch away from Tsuna.  _Shit. He wasn't supposed to know..._

She tried to retort with an insult but stopped herself. Tsuna was giving her the adorable puppy eyes and she couldn't bear to see it turn into a 'kicked-puppy' look.

After all, Tsuna's 'kicked-puppy' look took things to a whole new level.Not even Kat came close to beating it.

"...On the 15th of August..." She whispered out, face coloured a pale pink as she averted her eyes from the brunet.

Tsuna smiled gently as he reached out a hand to ruffle Kat's hair, completely oblivious of the inner conflict Kat was feeling. "I'll definitely stay alive along enough to celebrate your birthday." He promised.

Kat blushed as she averted her gaze."B-Baka.. You have to at least make it to your  _own_ birthday..."  _I want to celebrate it with you..._

She whispered the last part softly, the tip of her ears bright red in embarrassment. But the brunet only gave a melodious chuckle that would melt many hearts.

"Hai, hai~ Now let's go back before Reborn ups my training three times more than usual."

...And the scowl was back on Kat's face.

"Tsu-kun...You should tell them about your curse." She tried, eyes flashing sympathetically.

The said brunet froze as a bitter smile crawled onto his face.

"I can't Kat. I won't let them get hurt." He eventually muttered out, and began to walk towards the direction home.

But Kat frowned.

_Stupid idiot. That selflessness is what's going to cause you a lonely death..._   
  


...Before her head bowed in defeat as she smiled painfully.  
  


B _ut it was what drew everyone in..._

_You're a true, compassionate sky, Tsu-kun..._   
  
  
  
  


B _ut still an idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I... might have failed at fluff...


	10. Tri-Ni-Sette Meeting

All was peaceful. It had been three weeks since Tsuna had collapsed in the forest.

Reborn and the others were still painfully suspicious but did not question the brunet. Tsuna supposed that it was because none of them wanted to actually converse with him. It hurt, of course.

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, he ignored the infant who was sound asleep.

_Live at least till my birthday, huh? ...Then both Kat and I will both fulfill our wishes..._

Taking a peek at the clock, Tsuna risked waking up Reborn. It was 3 in the morning and even Reborn, who usually slept with one eye open, wouldn't be up till 5.30 in the morning.

_Perfect..._

Sneaking down the stairs, he made his way to the supply closet, coughing softly at the gathered dust. He then dug around, clawing blindly in the dark and eventually finding an old,tattered box. Tsuna opened it.

His laptop, hoodie and 27 headphones.

Sighing softly in relief, he closed the door of the closet behind him, making sure to lock it before getting to work.

• **Hacker27 has logged on•**

**You have 2 new job requests.**

**Accept?**

**Yes | No**

**===**

Scanning through the contents of the request, Tsuna had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Seriously, did people think he was stupid or something?

...Ironically, yes they did.

Tsuna coughed. Dame-Tsuna was a name that had stuck, that was for sure...

Anyways, he declined both requests.

Who in their right mind would steal a billion-dollar diamond with only a million as payment? Or even ask him to assassinate the President of America for only ten thousand? He wasn't about to go storming through top-notch security for such a measley fee.

Scrolling through some other requests, the brunet found none satisfactory and sighed, closing his laptop and heading back upstairs.

_Who knew not taking missions would make me this jumpy..._

He wasn't aware of a pair of eyes following him, nor the intensity of the concern within them.

\---

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up!" Reborn gave the brunet just a split second to dodge the hit from his mallet.

Tsuna knew that Reborn was giving him extra time to dodge but he still stopped the tired groan from escaping his lips and allowed himself to be hit.

_One more second before I put on my Dame-mask..._

He took a deep breath.

"Hie!!! Ittai! Reborn, stop hitting me with tha-! ...Reborn?"

Tsuna stopped when he saw the infant's gaze settle on him.

_Shit. Was I too late?_

But Tsuna blinked, Reborn was already at the door of his room.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna. You're going to be late." The hitman said simply.

Tsuna screeched in horror and sloppily prepared for school, all while pitying his throat for having to put up making such an embarrassing sound.

Oh, the things he did.

\---

"Dame-Tsuna! Answer the question on the board!" Nezu growled, silently taking pleasure in picking on his least favourite student.

Tsuna feigned a look of surprise as he shakily stood up.

_X=19._   
_Y=10._

"I-I don't know, sir..." He stuttered, clenching his fists tightly and attempting to stop them from shaking. In anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

As expected, the class burst out laughing.

"Hah! Of course Dame-Tsuna wouldn't know!"

"Yeah, I mean he  _is_  stupid!"

The brunet lowered his head at the jabs.

He may be used to the taunts, but what he  _wasn't_ used to, was Gokudera and Yamamoto laughing  _along._ No matter how uncomfortable they seemed.

Things only got worse from there.

During lunch, Tsuna was cornered by two bigger sized boys and Hibari had seen that pathetic scene on them ganging up on him.

Tsuna knew, no matter how hidden he had been. He  _knew_ that he was watching.

Hibari had watched the boys beat him up.

He had watched as they threw his books to the ground.

And what hurt the most weren't the wounds the boys had left on his already falling body.

No, what hurt the most was that Hibari had watched as they-

   _t o R e   h Im   a p aR t._

Oni-...Ryohei had even called him out in front of  _everyone_ that he was extremely  _ **un**_ **extreme**. It was something that no one had ever been called before and thus shocked everyone within the vicinity.

By the time he came back home, he was prepared to just let Kat's sun flames wash away his worries temporarily.

What he didn't expect was Kat to be gone, but a marshmallow loving freak and a small blue haired girl to be waiting for him.

"Dame-Tsuna. The freak and Yuni wanted to speak to you. Do you know why?" Reborn was there as usual and questioned the brunet.

But Tsuna met eye contact with the two and they immediately understood.

_Explain later. Room first._

"I....don't know."

Reborn narrowed his eyes in suspiscion.

At that, Tsuna sighed inwardly and discreetly used his harmony factor to ease Reborn's worries.

"....Alright, Dame-Tsuna. I'll be out so don't disturb me." The hitman eventually relented, before jumping away.

Tsuna nodded and gave a tiny wave to the retreating figure before turning to the two.

His timid aura was replaced with an immense amount of power and confidence, shocking the other two skies.

"Now then." He began smoothly, caramel-amber orbs turning to stare at the gaping skies. "Let's take this to my room."

\---

Byakuran had a rare serious expression on his face.

"Tsu-kun. Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Byakuran growled in frustration as he reached a hand out to roughly grab ahold of the brunet's collar. The said brunet allowed him to do so.

"Byakuran, put him down." Yuni said sternly, making the white-head pout slightly. But Yuni ignored him, turning to the Decimo instead. "But why, Tsuna-nii? Why did you take the pacifier?" She pleaded, eyes filling with tears.

Tsuna took a deep breath.

He tried to talk, yet Byakuran and Yuni had refused to listen. They chose to spout question after question at him and constantly talked over him.

"I-!"

_In._

_Out._

"I have my reasons, guys-!"

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Ou-_

_Fuck it._

A sudden spike of killer intent caught the former sky arcobaleno and mare ring-user off guard.

They shivered at the pressure weighing them down.

" **I just have my reasons, alright! I wasn't exactly given a choice!"** He exploded, facw turning red in rage.

Swallowing his fear, Byakuran slowly exhaled and met Tsuna's cold gaze.

"A-And why is that?"

Tsuna blinked and let go off his killing intent, suddenly aware that he was losing control.

"...Sorry about that." He apologised. Byakuran waved him off, and so Tsuna continued to explain.

"...The sky pacifier came to me in my dreams-" A sharp gasp from Yuni was heard. "-And there, I was told that I would need to fulfill a prophecy."

"And what was the prophecy about?"

"The curse of the arcobaleno will end. I will be the last to be taken." He confessed solemnly.

Byakuran faced Tsuna once more, his cool composure now fully gone. He was staring at Tsuna with predatory eyes and a maniacal smile.

"So you are planning to die, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"It is my desti-"

Tsuna never got to complete his sentence.

A sharp slap resounded across the room.

Tsuna stared wide-eyed - smile still fixed in place, at the usually gentle Yuni. Even Byakuran was frozen.

"Stop it. Stop lying to yourself." Whispering softly, the blunette could feel her tears now falling from her sapphire blue eyes.

 

"You don't want to die! You used to be so... happy but now you're so  _sad_ all the time!"

Tsuna flinched.

"Please, Tsuna-nii... Stop lying to yourself. I can tell. My future self didn't want to die, so I know you don't too! Please...stop acting like that... It hurts to see you do this to yourself. Please..." Yuni stopped, feeling her throat tighten as she paused in her rambling.

Tsuna's smile dropped as he engulfed Yuni in a hug, letting the girl cry in his shoulder freely.

_"I'm so sorry."_

His voice was barely above a whisper as he swallowed down angry tears.

\---

Byakuran gazed at Yuni sadly, who had cried herself to sleep. Tsuna, on the other hand, sighed. He had allowed his lap to be used as a pillow.

Opening his mouth, Byakuran struggled to say something.

"I-"

"Don't you  _dare_ blame yourself for any of this." Tsuna interrupted, piercing amber eyes staring straight into the white-head's violet ones. "Yuni and I have already forgiven you a long time ago. And besides, you were...lonely. That's why you went insane. I get that feeling now, I understand what happened."

_How does he do that?_

A chuckle was heard.

"Do what? Read your mind? Nah, you're just an open book. Now close your mouth before you catch flies." He smiled.

Byakuran gaped for a few more seconds before pouting.

"Mou, Tsu-kun~ You're scary~"

With the tension gone, Tsuna allowed himself to give a quiet giggle and Byakuran almost fainted right then and there.

Tsuna's real smiles were absolutely  _blinding._ So blinding that he had to look away.

Spreading his white wings, the boy turned to jump and fly out of the window, but not before giving Tsuna a final wave goodbye.

_Tsu-kun is so much stronger than me...If it were me, I'd have already cracked from under all that pressure and loneliness..._

  
_Y_ _ou're amazing, Tsu-kun..._   
  
  


_Stay strong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added an easter egg.
> 
> In this chapter, there are numbers that represent my real birthday~
> 
> Good luck finding them :^)
> 
> ...or just ignore it lmao.


	11. Suspicions Raised

  
When Reborn had came back from his little errand, he had been slightly worried- not that he would ever admit it, to see Yuni sound asleep on Tsuna's lap.

And thus, he did something any  _sane_ human would do - He scowled and pointing his Leon gun to Tsuna's face.

"H-Hie!!Reborn! W-What are you doing?" The boy screeched, completely fearful for his life.

"Explain, Dame-Tsuna. Why is Yuni asleep on your lap?"

"..."

There was a short silence before Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"We were talking about that time where Yuni had to die to revive the arcobaleno. All the pent-up energy was suddenly released and she cried herself to sleep."

Reborn knew it wasn't the complete story but let it drop. Honestly, Dame-Tsuna was a trouble-magnet.

Turning to Kat, who had entered the room with him, the hitman asked in a cutesy voice. "Kat? Would you be so kind to make me a cup of expresso?"

Kat flinched and stared straight at Tsuna. Reborn raised an eyebrow at their seemingly telepathetic conversation.

_Just what is going on here?_

Finally, the raven nodded and went to the kitchen. Reborn turned back to Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, we are going to visit Checkerface tomorrow. Be prepared." He said, eyes zooming in on his student's tiny flinch.

"E-Eh, why?"

"I have suspicions that the sky pacifier is not with the Vindice." Reborn replied anyways.

"...Who do you think has it?"

Tsuna's eyes were narrowed.

Reborn's intuition began to ring in alarm but he ignored it in favour of his logic.

_Dame-Tsuna's just angry that someone might have to bear the sky curse again._

_Seriously, my intuition is going off too much lately...Maybe I'm getting rusty..._

"As of now, I still don't know."

Tsuna nodded and peered over Reborn's head.

"Kat? What are you doing standing there?"

"Listening~"

Reborn twitched a little.

_Those two are so dense..._

_It's obvious they like each other._

Tsuna gave a slight smile as Reborn took the cup from her.

"How's Kat's coffee, Reborn?"

Reborn took a sip and welcomed the delicious taste.

"...Wonderful."

Tsuna and Kat gaped.

No way.

 _The_ Reborn complimented someone?!

"Who are you and what have you done to Reborn?" Tsuna teased, though his eyes reflected pure happiness.

Reborn scowled.

"Looks like you're growing a back-bone huh, Dame-Tsuna? Do I need to teach you a lesson **.** "

It wasn't a question, but rather- it was a threat. Reborn brought out his Leon gun.

"E-Eh?! Reborn! I'm sorry! Don't shoot!" The boy panicked.

Somehow, Tsuna was feeling lighter today. He was less fatigued and happier than he had felt in forever.

_I'm glad the curse decided to give me some 'time-off'..._

\---

The brunet sighed as he brought Yuni downstairs, gently placing her on the couch. Reborn had left earlier, claiming to have something to attend to...  _again_.

Kat watched as she twirled her midnight black hair, softened eyes settling on the  slumbering blunette.

"Poor girl... To think that she had to suffer from the curse so early on in life... Was it as bad as yours?"

Tsuna grimaced as he went back to his room, allowing Kat to enter as well.

"Not really. I was chosen by the object itself so I'm suffering from more from the curse.I'm glad Yuni and Aria- Yuni's somehow from the future by the way- doesn't have to get visions anymore though. They're scary."

Kat blinked before nodding, deciding bot ti question the weirdness of the brunet's statement and gave a smirk, deciding to change the gloomy topic.

"Tsu-kun~ Reborn complimented your coffee! How do you feel?"

Tsuna snorted.

"We're just lucky I just brewed some this morning. All you had to do was pour it out of the vacuum flask."

Kat made an indignant noise. "Excuuuse me but I helped you not blow your cover~ Tsu-kun's so mean~"

"Yeah, yeah."

Kat pouted cutely as Tsuna gave a tiny smile.

_Yosha! Kat-14, Tsuna-15~_

"Reborn and I are visiting Kawahira later."

The raven frowned in response, green eyes practically glowing and asking  _'Why?'_

Tsuna got the message. "Reborn suspects that the Vindice does not have the pacifier. He wants to check it with Kawahira."

Giving Tsuna a small smile, she replied comfortingly, as to not give the brunet any further distress. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

The brunet could only give a crooked smile.

"Let's hope."

\---

"Ah. Former Sun-Arcobaleno Reborn and Vongola Decimo. What brings you here?" Kawahira asked, stepping aside to let the pair enter, though his tone was painfully formal and detached.

Tsuna mentally applauded the mist's acting skills.

"Stop playing games, Checkerface. I know that the Vindice does not have the pacifier." Reborn spat, barely masking his disgust.

Kawahira raised an eyebrow and gave a discreet glance to Tsuna, who shook his head.

_I didn't tell him._

Tsuna gave him a mental reply.

"I'm afraid you really are mistaken. The pacifier really is with the Vindice."

Reborn snarled as he aimed a gun to Kawahira's head.

**"Liar!"**

Tsuna's eyes widened in slight panic. Cautiously, he let his harmony wash over Reborn again, calming him down.

It took awhile, but Reborn finally lowered his gun and exhaled softly, feeling his thoughts get muddled.

Peeking at Tsuna, he decided that the brunet had no idea he was unconsiciously using his flames due to his distress. After all, he had seemed just as agitated as the hitman was earlier on.

"Tell me the truth." He tried once more, but a lot calmer than before. "Is there a new bearer for the pacifier?"

Kawahira's eyes shadowed, and he turned to stare straight into Reborn's dark eyes.

"I cannot say, or fate might change. And I cannot allow that."

Tsuna's fists tightened as he looked at the two. Reborn visibly twitched.

"I want to at least be able to be there for my sky!" He snapped, patience finally at its end.

The young Decimo gaped for two reasons. One, for Reborn had just lost his composure, which he  _never_ did. And second-

_...Reborn wants...to...harmonize?_

_...with me?_

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

"W-What?"

"Is it really that strange for me to want to harmonize?"

Oh. Tsuna slumped in relief internally. It seemed that Reborn had not completely read his mind. It wouldn't be good for anyone had he heard the last part of his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything!"

He denied the claim, opting to continue his 'Dame' act.

Reborn allowed Leon to morph into a very familiar gun.

"A-Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

Thankfully, Reborn relented.

Kawahira watched the scene with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

_The bond the two of them share..is truly...magnificent..._

_Tsuna-kun...maybe you should tell your tutor..._

_He just might be able to lessen your suffering..._

And Tsuna seemed to know exactly Kawahira was thinking of, as he turned with a regretful smile on his face.

_'I can't.'_

Sadness practically oozed from the forlorn brunet.

"Dame-Tsuna. We're going."

The spell was broken, with Reborn completely oblivious to the tense scene he had unintentionally stopped.

Tsuna gave a tiny wave to Kawahira and ran after Reborn. Kawahira gazed at them.

 

_Tsuna-kun doesn't deserve this fate._

\---

Bermuda scowled as he caught sight of Reborn and a familiar brunet.

_What are they doing here?_

Reborn had an unreadable expression on his face as he turned to where Bermuda was hidden.

"Bermuda, come out. I have something to discuss with you."

Frowning, he allowed his presence to be shown. The temperature dropped a few degrees.

"And what would that be?" He asked, tone not betraying any of his emotions.

 

"Do you have the sky pacifier with you?"

He raised an eyebrow (not that they would be able to see it) at the question.

"No, I do not."

 _Jackpot._ The hitman thought, fuming at the administrator that had indeed lied to him.

"Do you know who has it?"

Bermuda was about to reply when he saw the brunet flinch slightly. He focused on his aura.

_Oh? So_ _**he** _ _is the new sky arcobaleno?_

Tsuna's aura was a dirty and faded orange, a colour that only the cursed sky arcobalenos had.

"Hm? Well of cours-"

The brunet turned to face Bermuda,a desperate and pleading expression on his face. It was obvious that the boy had been acting, pretending that he was fine.

In fact, his acting seemed so real that Bermuda was glad that he was able to see aura. If he wasn't, he might not had even been able to see through that facade of his. Briefly, the ex-arcobaleno questioned whether the brunet had considered a career with acting.

But then, he remembered the painful fate of the ones cursed by the sky pacifier and Bermuda couldn't help but feel pity for the boy. He hesitated a split second, changing his mind.

"-e I don't."

Reborn frowned, face settling into a scowl at his response before turning to leave.

"Tell me if you do find out." He said curtly, before storming away with a quick bark to his student. "Dame-Tsuna, we're going."

Tsuna nodded and tried to follow. However, a tiny bandaged hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Hie!!! I-Is something w-wrong, Bermuda-san?"

Bermuda gave a little smirk when he saw the 'world's greatest hitman' snarl silently.

"Vongola Decimo. You and I need to talk."


	12. Dried Tears

  
Tsuna gulped audibly as he turned to face Bermuda.

"....Hai?"

But Bermuda didn't say a word, choosing to eye at Reborn instead, who caught his gaze and huffed impatiently.

"Dame-Tsuna, I give you five minutes. If you don't come out by then..." He didn't even need to finish his sentence. 

Tsuna screeched girlishly and nodded his head so fast, it was barely even visible.

Satisfied with his student's obedience, the hitman spared the two a last glance before walking away, albeit hesitantly. Tsuna felt a rush of warmth fill him.

He could tell that it had taken every ounce of willpower for the hitman to not drag him off right then and there.

_He cares..._

"So, what did you need Bermuda-san?" He turned to the other, silently relishing the surprise that rolled off him.

Bermuda, on the other hand, had to take a double take to make sure that he was still talking to a  _girlish, immature brat-_

Tsuna now stood with power and a fair bit of confidence.

Eyeing the brunet for a few more seconds, the Vindice Boss smirked. "Oh? So this is the real you?"

Tsuna nodded in response, and blinked owlishly when Bermuda  _snorted._

"Why do you hide? I know it is not fun and very tiring to fool that hitman." There was amusement in his tone, but Tsuna hesitated.

A silence followed.

Bermuda chose to wait.

"They'll get hurt if they know."

The cryptic words left Bermuda confused, and he had to place the pieces together before it suddenly clicked.

Tsuna was the current Sky Arcobaleno.

And the curse would kill the poor brunet young.

He now felt something akin to admiration to the boy in front of him. 

_So, he'd rather die alone to save others from heartache?_

"It will be impossible to stop the pain after even a slightest bond has formed, Tsunayoshi-kun." Bermuda muttered.

The brunet sighed wearily.

He turned to leave, with eyes much older than one his age should have. "I know."

"Wait."

He was stopped by the bandaged man.

Bermuda passed him a small piece of paper.

"This is...?"

\---

"Speak up, Dame-Tsuna. What did that... _thing_  want to talk to you about?"

Tsuna internally fumed at Reborn's choice of words.

_Thing?! Bermuda-san is not a 'thing'!_

"He gave me his contact number and told me to call him if anything happened." Tsuna told him the truth. (...It wasn't a lie if he had just omitted certain information, right?)

Reborn narrowed his eyes in suspicion and Tsuna panicked, before shoving the crumpled piece of paper into his hands.

Reborn quickly skimmed through the note.

_Seems legit._

He decided that his student was telling the truth and proceeded to jump on his shoulder, unaware of the tension leaving the brunet's shoulders.

"When we get back to the house, I want fifty laps around Namimori."

"Eh? Why?!"

" 'cos I want you to do it."

"Reborn!"

Reborn didn't respond, instead allowing Leon to morph into a gun.

"Hie!! Alright, alright!"Tsuna squealed, before frowning when he found himself unable to lift his left hand to scratch the back of his head.

_That's going to cause quite a problem..._

Deciding that there was no point in panicking, the brunet attempted to distract himself, indirectly allowing himself to get lost in thought. 

_What am I going to do?_

_The curse is getting worse..._

_They can't know!_

_They can't..._

"-me Ts-"

_But what if they do find out?_

_Would they care?_

"-ame Tsuna!"

Eh...?

Tsuna blinked as he felt a tiny hand waving in front of his face.

"Re...born?" He asked, confused. 

Weird, when had he stopped walking?

"Hn. Dame-Tsuna, five more laps for spacing out in front of your house."

"EH-?!"

_Dang... a big problem indeed._

\---

"Oh? Tsuna-kun, what brings you here?"

Tsuna gave a tiny bow as a greeting before stepping into the traditional-looking house.

Kawahira stood to fetch some tea.

Once pleasantries were over, Tsuna did not beat around the bush. "Kawahira-san. Uh, I was wondering..." Kawahira gave an encouraging nod. "I was wondering if I could have some of your flames... for a 27 illusion? ...Or for the bad days..."

Tsuna didn't even need to explain what the bad days were. Kawahira knew and understood - he was the Tri-Ni-Sette Administrator, and such information was vital for him.

Some days, the curse would hurt -  more so than usual, and Tsuna would wind up looking like a living zombie.

Sighing, the man rubbed his chin and turned to face Tsuna, a pained look in his eyes.

"...Alright."

It wasn't as though it was the first time that they - Kat as well- had given Tsuna some of their flames.  Tsuna had realised that he could absorb other element's flames when he had just started training with Kawahira. It had been purely accidental - but the process aided the brunet immensely.

 Stockpiling flames proved to be useful, especially Sun flames. Tsuna was able to heal himself when Kat wasn't present. Though of course, her own natural flames were a lot stronger than the ones Tsuna absorbed.

 Kawahira began sending flames into Tsuna's own Vongola ring.

Caramel eyes turned from sunset orange to a deep purple as the Mist flames were absorbed.

"Thank you."

No other words were said as the brunet slowly exited the house and left the man with a final wave and a grateful smile.

_Now then, that's one problem down..._

Opening his bedroom door, Tsuna braced himself for impact-

"TSU-KUN~"

-Yep.

Kat had launched into the brunet's arms, a wide grin on her face.

Tsuna chuckled. "What's going-"

He caught side of a flinch from the corner of his eyes.

"...On."

He had turned to the crowd behind Kat.

His guardians were currently in the his room chatting and playing video games.

But everyone had paused in their actions when they saw the young sky, smile gradually leaving as he stared down at the floor.

"...Jyuudaime. Welcome back." Gokudera gave a dry welcome.

Tsuna forced a smile, one that practically  _screamed_  plastic.

Kat's grip on his arm tightened slightly.

"Ah.. Yeah." He started awkwardly, eyes darting left and right before gesturing weakly to the door behind him. "Well, I'll be going out again so please enjoy yourselves."

Kat watched with sad eyes as Tsuna slowly untangled himself from her, expression unreadable as he retreated from the room.

When the door clicked shut, the tension was immediately broken as the guardians went back to having fun.

"Kat! Would you like to play a round?"

Yamamoto grinned, shoving a controller into her hands.

"...Right."

_Tsu-kun... If this is what you're sacrificing yourself for..._

_Maybe it just isn't worth it._

With a heavy heart, the raven sat and started playing the game, successfully venting her anger and attempting to distract herself from other dark thoughts.

She failed. Miserably.

\---

When Tsuna had shut the door, he had the tension in the other room leave immediately.

It left a bitter feeling in his mouth - and Tsuna found himself hating that he even  _dared_  to feel bitter. Hadn't this been his plan from the start?

Crumpling in a heap, the brunet closed his eyes, back leaning against the door as he listened to the conversations on the other side of the door.

"Kat! Would you like to play a round?"

The distinct voice of his rain guardian could be heard.

His vision blurred as he struggled to calm himself down.

_I can't cry._

_I won't cry._

_I must be strong._

The tears retreated.

Steeling his resolve, amber eyes glowed brightly.

He allowed mist flames to conceal his real appearance and he jumped onto the roofs of Namimori.

_Now then, who am I killing today?_


	13. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A failed attempt at fluff, hehe...

On a very cold night of June, a brunet sat up on his bed.

With a pale face and clammy hands, he took a deep breath to clear away any remnants of the vision he had just seen.

Blood.  
Blood.  
Blood.

Bodies littered the ground. Familiar faces stared back at him. Kat. Gokudera. Yamamoto. Mukuro. Ryohei. Hibari. Chrome. Reborn.

Dead.

**Dead.**

** All of them  ** **Dead.**

Shivering, Tsuna quietly stepped out of bed, taking caution to conceal his presence so as to not wake Reborn up.

His small frame shook slightly as he locked himself into the supply closet.

_Deep breaths._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Ou-_

"Click!"

The door to the supply closet clicked open. Tsuna remained motionless, huddled into a ball and eyes still screwed shut.

He already knew who was at the door.

A raven with the purest green eyes stepped inside, her steps graceful as a frown grew on her pale face.

"Tsu-kun...Another nightmare?"

Her words held no malice or irritation, just pure concern.Tsuna nodded slowly and Kat sighed, shutting the closet door behind  her to cuddle with him.

They comforted each other, flames humming along to the same rhythm. It was just a little moment which would provide slight comfort to them both, whose scars ran too deep.

_Thank you._

The words which would never be needed to be uttered to each other.

Why?

Because they already knew that the other was truly grateful for their mere presence and warmth.

And so on a very cold night of June, a brunet and raven found warmth in each other.


	14. Mask Exposed

  
"Good morning, Jyuudaime!"

The ever-loyal puppy, Gokudera yelled as he greeted Tsuna. Yamamoto was not far behind, an easy-going smile on his face as he waved to the brunet.

Tsuna smiled, albeit strained as he made his way to school.

Two months had passed since his guardians and Reborn had returned. Somehow, the elements had melted their way into Tsuna's heart once more. It was almost as if they hadn't ignored Tsuna for a few months before.

But Tsuna wasn't happy. Not at all.

Though not completely, the plan he had worked so hard on was falling apart.

And it really did hurt. He didn't like seeing his guardians fake their happiness. It was obvious they just wanted to be done with him.

Although it did come with some merit. Bullies never really bothered him anymore, unless his guardians conviniently decided to forget about him all over again, choosing to focus on their own problems first, which unfortunately, happened often.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were busy with their own clubs, while Gokudera had joined the newly-formed Occult club to 'hunt down UMAs'. Mukuro and Chrome were spending time training together while Hibari had taken to fighting Reborn.

It was kinda strange how the others had woven their way around Tsuna. The brunet could have snorted at the irony.

_Some sky I am..._

When the school bell had rang, Gokudera and Yamamoto zoomed out of the class. Tsuna was once again, totally forgotten.

_I prefer when they'd just outright ignore me..._

It was really a pain to smile when he didn't want to. He had figured out of the 'connection' he held with his guardians and had used his sky flames to block it in order to not let them suffer sudden waves of anguish.

And yes, he did figure it all by himself. Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna was _not_ stupid. Rather, he was a prodigy.

Once again, fate had decided to kick him in the ass. Had his flames not been sealed, he would have had a chance at a normal, carefree childhood.

Tsuna would be eternally grateful to Kawahira, who had upon realising the reasons behind his apparent clumsiness, unsealed them.

Thus, Tsuna never tripped on air anymore, _math_ suddenly seemed to make sense.

The epiphany that he really _was_ more intelligent than he was lead to believe, was when he realised that he could have easily aced his tests, and probably answer university levelled questions.

But Tsuna didn't, of course. What was the point of attracting all that attention? Plus, it would definitely arise suspicion.

...Not that anyone would believe that he actually did it without cheating.

"Bang!"

Tsuna flinched when his desk was suddenly slammed on. Osamu and Mochida stood proudly beside it.

_What did the desk ever do to you?_

He gazed at the duo warily, his grip on his book bag tightening slightly.

"...Yes?"

Mochida scoffed as he gripped Tsuna's collar.

"Don't _'yes_ _?'_ me, Dame-Tsuna. You really are a coward you know? You think I don't know that you paid Gokudera and Yamamoto to protect you?"

"Oh? But looks like the little Dame has just been abandoned~"

Osamu continued, his voice sickeningly sweet. Tsuna lowered his head, blocking his amber eyes from their view.

His knuckles were turning white from the force of his grip on his book bag.

"Leave me alone."

He muttered, shaking slightly as he struggled to rein in his flames.

Unfortunately, Osamu and Mochida mistook the tiny tremors for fear.

They taunted and taunted Tsuna, till the voice in his head begged and pleaded for it all to stop.

_Make it stop._

_Make it stop._

_Make... it.. s..top_

_M_ _AKE IT STOP-_

He couldn't take it anymore.

_No more._

He was _done_ being strong.

Just for a moment.

Just for awhile.

_Just.. a little bit._

The brunet gave up.

Dead eyes stared at the gleeful pair and Mochida smirked, cracking his knuckles as he said in a disgustingly pleased tone.

"Looks like we have to teach the Dame a lesson, eh?"

\---

Tsuna stood shakily, body littered with cuts and bruises. His uniform and school books were torn and dirtied.

Mochida and Osamu had dragged him by his hair to the toilets, kicking and punching him.

They ridiculed him and enjoyed watching his pale skin turn into an ugly mixture of both blue and purple.

By the time they were done, the sun had already gone halfway down.

Tsuna limped home, ignoring the loud whispers and taunts from the other students still left in the school.

"...I'm home."

Silence greeted him.

He stepped into the empty house and immediately took a shower before cleansing his wounds. He had already used up his remaining sun flames for the pacifier.

The brunet looked himself over in the mirror and frowned. He looked like he had just came out of a forest after being mauled by a bear.

_This won't do..._

_Reborn will get suspicious and probably kill Osamu and Mochida._

Tsuna knew the hitman. No matter how spartan he was, nor what he said, the infant really did care about him.

Using the last of his energy, he allowed mist flames to hide his battered body.

The opening of the door and friendly chatters that came with it signalled the arrival of his guardians.

"I'll...take a nap first." The brunet decided, unable to summon any energy to even manage a smile. He just wasn't in a mood to deal with them at the moment.

_Just for awhile..._

_Just a little._

_\---_

When Tsuna went downstairs, now fully awake and ready to face the rest of his family, he was surprised to see everyone but Kat and Nana in the living room, a strange tension in the air.

A slight panic overtook him as his mind went through all the possible scenarios as to what could have developed such a scary atmosphere in just a mere hour.

_Shit... Did they find out about the pacifier?_ _!_

He flinched, only to find it still safely snuggled in his pocket.

_No... I have it here... So what is it?_

"Guys? What's wro-"

He felt his world stop.

_No._

His laptop, hoodie and headphones lay innocently on the coffee table.

Reborn stared at him with a cold gaze while his guardians glared at the items, unable to look Tsuna in the eye.

"Why?"

Reborn was the first one to speak.

_Because I don't want to be a burden._

"Did you think it was fun for me to get false infomation?"

_I couldn't let you know about me._

"Did you have fun toying with our emotions?"

_NO!_

Tsuna remained silent, head lowered down in shame. Guilt - there was so much of it.

_No._

_I shouldn't feel upset._

_This is just a tiny push to put my plan in action again._

His plan was finally moving forward once more. Tsuna knew he should have been glad. So why? Why did it hurt so much?

"Do you know how much we suffered?!"

"Because of us having a weak sky, we had to train extra hard to protect you!"

"Stop being selfish!"

Tsuna swallowed back his sob. Softly, he whispered. "I'm sorry..."

The result was instantaneous. He was given many scoffs and looks of disbelief as one by one, his guardians stormed out of his house.

"I can't believe I'm the right hand man of a useless sky!"

The door slammed shut and the only ones left were Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna didn't say a word as Reborn slowly made his way to the window.

"I'm disappointed in you, Tsuna."

"..."

_...Even... Reborn._

_I'm sorry..._

_**Weak.** _

 

**_Selfish._ **

 

_**Useless.** _

 

**_I'_ ** **_m sorry_ ** _._

 

He was just a burden. 

 

_Disgusting._

 

_Disgusting._

 

_Weak_ _._

 

_**stop** _

 

_**please** _ _**-** _

 

_Useless_ _._

 

_**i'm** _ **_.._ **

 

_Selfish_ _._

 

_**sorry** _ _._ _.._

 

He barely made it to the bathroom, spilling out the contents in his stomach as tears blurred his vision.

 

The last of his mist flames disappeared as he slumped bonelessly onto the ground, both mentally and physically exhausted.

 

_It's... cold..._

 

It was like a dream, really. A slight haze cloaked Tsuna's mind and nothing made sense.

 

He turned his gaze to the puddle of sick beside him.

 

Red.

 

_Oh... It's... blood..._

 

_Whose is it...?_

 

_Is...it...mine?_

 

_Cold..._

 

It was all in slow-motion....  
  


 

He felt like he was floating...

 

The door to the bathroom was slammed open. Green eyes widened in shock.

 

_" 'NA_ _?!_ _"_

 

He had seen Kat's mouth open. So why was everything muted? It was like he was underwater... His head was heavy and his body ached.

 

Stars exploded in his head felt as though though he was being _burned_ alive.

 

Pain was all he could register.

 

He screamed.

 

     And screamed.

 

            And screamed.

 

       Then stopped.

 

Fully aware of the soothing flames on his back, Tsuna closed his eyes. His strength gave way as he fell into Kat's arms, allowing himself to be coaxed by the raven's gentle whispers.

 

Only half-awake, he uttered a silent apology.

 

_Sorry..._

 

> _I got the floor dirty..._


	15. Into Oblivion

  
Kat frowned sadly at the brunet snuggled in the many layers of blankets. He was pale and shivering, all while sweating up a storm. A sad sight, really.

Brushing away some loose strands of hair, she gently dipped a towel into a warm basin of water and sighed worriedly.

Tsuna had a high fever and was completely unconsious. Occasionally, a few harsh coughs would wrack his body and he would murmured unintelligible words.

Placing the warm towel on the brunet's forehead, Kat watched with sad eyes.

_What on earth happened while I was gone?_

The raven grabbed onto the brunet's icy cold hand and closed her eyes, allowing just a few tears to fall.

 _Tsu-kun always has to suffer.._.

\---

A brunet found himself in a void of some sort.

There was nothing there. There was no ground nor ceiling and the land seemed to stretch on forever. It was truly empty, in a sense.

_Where... am I?_

Mind slowly gathering scattered thoughts, he caught sight of amber flames from the corner of his eye.

"Greetings, Decimo."

A man with blond hair, otherwise known as Primo, stood tall and proud. Only his solemn expression betrayed his inner conflict.

"Uh, what? Oh, hi...?"

Tsuna had to facepalm at his own greeting.

_Honestly... I wonder if the curse destroyed my social skills too..._

_...Not that I had any before._

But Primo merely chuckled as he drifted closer to his descendant. Placing his hand on the brunet's tufts of soft hair, the blond ruffled the locks gently and smiled, making Tsuna pout.

"No need to be so tense. I don't bite. Also, just call me Giotto, Primo is too stuffy."

Tsuna nodded slowly, face flushing just as his intuition flared. In a heartbeat, he had already entered Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Pr-Giotto...-san. Do you sense someone there?"

There was no response other than a mysterious smirk. Tsuna looked at him quizzically.

"You can come out now."

A burst of multi-coloured flames suddenly appearing caused the brunet to flinch in alarm. He exhaled softly when he saw that it was only Giotto's own guardians.

Giotto smiled, almost bitterly. Tsuna frowned at that.

"Now then... Let's talk for a bit."

\---

Misty eyes stared at the brunet in front of her.

The tears glimmering in the glow of the light threatened to fall as she studied his pale face.

Tsuna hadn't stirred for two days and it was causing Kat to panic.

The only time he was vaguely awake was when Kat was spoon-feeding him soft foods but even then, Kat doubted that the brunet even knew he was conscious.

The two days had taken a toll on her.

The raven had lost some weight and her eyes had dulled. She was tired, and her robotic actions reflected just how weakened she was feeling.

If anyone from her old famiglia saw her now, they would've laughed their asses off. But Kat couldn't bring herself to care.

To her, Tsuna was the only one that currently mattered.

Just as she'd done for the past two days, the raven gently rested her forehead onto the sky's hand and allowed his harmony to wash away her pain.

Even unconscious, Tsuna's harmony was still active and he was still able to comfort her. Amazing, really.

A gently thrum settled in her head as her eyelids drooped. Her eyes slowly drooped closed as she allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep...

\---

The steady ticking of the clock was what Tsuna awakened to. There was an odd weight beside him and he shifted slightly, though he immediately regretted moving.

Clenching his teeth, he held back a groan. His body ached _alot_ , and the soreness was further enhanced by his pounding head.

Tsuna heard a tiny yawn beside him and angled his head slightly to look at the source. A half-asleep raven settled quite comfortably by his side was not what he had expected to see.

"Kat?"

\---

When Kat had felt something beside her move, her irritation spiked.

_Stop moving god damn it! Lemme sleep in peace!_

The action went as quickly as it came, though she could feel something tense slightly.

_Wait._

All traces of sleepiness were gone as she shot up so fast, it seemed as though her head would fly off.

Tsuna blinked as he cleared his throat, wincing all the while.

The two shared eye contact and Kat immediately poured him a glass of water, understanding his message.

Feeling a rush of relief, Tsuna simply gulped down the ice cold water and allowed it to soothe his raw throat and quench his thirst.

After he was done, the brunet sighed softly, and turned to peer at Kat.

Tsuna's frown deepened.

He realised Kat seemed to be in a sort of daze, and that she was thin and that there were dark bags under her eyes.

She had really sacrificed her own health and well-being just to care for himself.

Kat opened her mouth to ask Tsuna a question, but the said person held a hand up and silenced the girl.

Instead, he beckoned for her to sit beside him and allowed his harmony to wash over her, acting like a lullaby.

"Sleep for now, Kat. Questions later."

And so, the raven complied.

She was out in a flash.

Tsuna took this time to scan his room, which was tidy as usual (thanks to Reborn's spartan training).

The clock read July 13, 4.30 pm.

He was shocked, to say the least.

_I was out for two days?!_

_No wonder Kat looked like she just went through hell..._

_She must have been tired from taking care of me._

_....what...happened?_

He couldn't remember.

He... couldn't?

The world seemed to slow down as Tsuna's word exploded into different colours, each one having their own special symbolism and their own special _hurt for_ brunet's already crumbling heart.

_Red._

The raging storm that had eventually left and died.

_Yellow._

The sun that was covered by a too dark haze.

_Green._

The heart that had stopped beating for the sky.

_Blue._

The rain that could not hold his many sorrows.

_Indigo._

The mists that chose illusion over reality.

_Purple._

The cloud that had drifted too far away.

And...

**_ Gray. _ **

 

**_ The colour of a dying sky. _ **

 

Tsuna whimpered as he clutched his head in pain, unconsciously causing his harmony to go haywire. He allowed his flames to be released.

 

_It hurts..._

 

_Make it stop!_

 

Kat stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes. "Tsu....-kun?" She asked sleepily.

 

When she received no answer but a whimper, she immediately cleared away all remnants of sleep.

 

The raven gasped in horror as she watched the usually orange flames turn gray.

 

Wasn't there anything she could do?

 

Kat had never felt as powerless before. She clutched onto the weeping sky and held him tight, her own tears falling along with his.

 

_I want to help him!_  
_..._

 

_I have to..._

 

_He's done so much for me already!_

 

A burst of warmth startled them both, and the ringing in Tsuna's head left. In its place remained an odd sense of comfort.

 

But all of these thoughts were pushed aside in favour of the one question running through both Kat and Tsuna's mind.

 

_What... just happened?_


	16. The Bond

  
Kawahira smiled gently at the panicking duo seated in front of him. Slowly, he began to explain the bizarre situation that had just occured.

"That warmth you felt was called harmonization." Kawahira answered, and the brunet and raven both blinked at that. "It only happens when a sky and an element absolutely trust each other. They form a tight bond and are able to tell each other's emotions apart, as well as provide comfort."

Kat beamed at that, but Tsuna's head lowered sadly when he realised that none of his guardians had harmonized with him.

Seeing the forlorn look in his eyes, Kat placed a comforting hand on top of his own. Tsuna smiled sadly.

_...I suppose I never really did take the time to understand any of my guardians... Reborn just kinda chucked them at me and I just... assumed that they'd always be there..._

"Does that mean Kat will have to replace Onii-san as my Sun Guardian?" The sudden realisation hit the brunet, and he was thankful that Kawahira merely shook his head in reply.

"You don't need to. Tsuna-kun, are you forgetting that you are also a Sky Arcobaleno now?" The man scolded gently.

Gradually, the brunet relaxed.

_I guess agreeing to take the pacifier does have some perks..._

"Isn't that great, Kat?" He chuckled.

Kat grinned and nodded animatedly, her heart still fluttery at the new bond they held. Both of them stared at each other happily, perfectly content at the silence before-

The spell was broken by a chuckle coming from Kawahira. The pair realised that he had witnessed their entire 'stare-off' and blushed a ruby red.

And yet, they found something comforting about the situation, like everything in the picture just seemed to... _fit._

Perhaps it was because of the many months they had lived together but they felt like a family, bonded and _happy._

The burst of warmth, similar to the one Kat and Tsuna had felt before, suddenly blossomed in both their chests, startled everyone in the room.

_What?_

_...Could it be?_

_...But who?_

The pair turned to Kawahira, who seemed to be paralysed from shock.

_No way._

Surprise was evident on his face.

Tsuna's breathing hitched.

_...Who?_

The man began to mutter softly, perplexed himself. "Impossible! Never in my life..."

At that, Tsuna began to worry. He waved a hand in front of Kawahira, unsure of what to do. Kat, on the other hand, had realised what had happened and simply smirked.

_This will be fun to witness~_

Swinging an arm around the frozen silveret, the playful raven practically glowed.

"So~ It seems that even you can't deny his charm~" She teased the man.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion while Kawahira blushed a dark red.

"...So.What's going on? Who harmonised with me-...with _us?_ "

Kat giggled madly, making Tsuna raised a brow.

And then she pointed towards Kawahira.

Tsuna blinked once.

Then twice.

_"EHHHHHH?!"_

\---

Reborn hadn't been 'home' (he'd reluctantly admitted that he now considered the Sawada household his home) for two days now

His mind had been hard at work, pondering about his not-so-dame- student.

Honestly, what else was Tsuna hiding?

And why was his student always so keen on keeping secrets and causing him heart attacks time and again?

Yet, there was an unsettling guilt that never seemed to stop eating his insides.

Yes, _the_ Reborn was feeling just a tad bit guilty.

He hadn't meant to take his anger out on Tsuna. He'd just felt frustrated that _he,_ the World's Greatest Hitman, had been fed wrong information. His trust had been broken, and Reborn felt like he had been made a fool.

But now, his anger had faded, leaving only guilt, pride and sadness. Those confusing feelings made him feel as though he were being chucked around in a whirlpool.

Guilt; He had forgotten his role as a tutor and taken out his anger on a student. What kind of tutor did that?

Pride; Knowing that his student was one of the best hackers out there. No, knowing that his student was one of the _best_ students a teacher could ever have. Tsuna's potential wa endless, really.

Sadness; Realising that Tsuna had kept such a huge secret from him, even going as far as to fake his own limit to training. Did the boy really not trust him to such an extent?

Reborn pondered for awhile more before steeling his resolve.

There was no use letting the feelings continue to eat him up.  
  
  


He'd start by apologizing to Tsuna.

\---

Tsuna gulped in fear when his Hyper Intuition pricked his skin.

_Reborn's home._

The raven at his side glanced quizzically at him. Eyeing her critically, Tsuna gave her a mental answer.

_Reborn. Home._

Kat frowned in confusion. _Why is he so afrai- ...Oh._ Tsuna had told her about the huge fight they had two days ago, but she had been spared from any of the more... _detail_ _s._ More specifically; the things they had said to Tsuna.

And any fight which resulted in Tsuna almost losing his flames didn't seem like it'd be something small.

Looking at him reassuringly, she pulled open the door. Giving Tsuna a few seconds to brace himself, she then took a deep breath.

"WE'RE HOME!!!"

"Kat!" Tsuna scolded her lightly, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Kat mentally cheered, she really was good at making Tsuna smile.

_"Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna froze. Slowly, he turned to inched his way out of the door. But unfortunately for him, he was stopped by a stern glare from Kat.

Caramel eyes looked anywhere but at the owner of the voice.

"Dame-Tsuna, come inside and sit down."

He didn't move.

" _Please._ "

The voice tried again, but using a much gentler tone this time. The two teens began to gape.

Was this really _Reborn_ speaking?

He decided to give the hitman a chance. Hesitantly, Tsuna made his way to his room and sat down on his bed. Kat followed close by and discreetly allowed their bond to keep the brunet calm.

"W-What is it, Reborn?" The brunet still refused to look at his tutor, in fear of seeing the raw disappointment in his eyes.

"...Look. Listen closely 'cause I'll only say this once."

Tsuna braced himself for a lecture.

"...I'm sorry for taking out my anger on you."

_Wait._

_What._

Kat smirked and did a victory cheer. Tsuna, on the other hand, _had stopped functioning._ He was gaping; eyes and mouth wide open and catching flies.

"I-It's-I'm... A-Apology accepted?"

Reborn thanked the lord that Tsuna didn't get influenced by his own sadistic nature.

His pride would have take a harsher beating if he needed to apologise one more time.

Smirking, he landed a kick on his student's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

There was no longer any lingering tension in the air. Reborn really had been forgiven.

"What did I say about stuttering?"  
  
  
  
  
  


He really was proud to have been able to train Tsuna.


	17. Her Wish

  
A day that both Tsuna and Kat had highly anticipated for had finally arrived.

15th of August.

Kat's birthday.

And for the first time in months, the Sawada household was filled with much laughter and joy.

Upon hearing about the special day, the guardians had all assembled at Tsuna's house, decorating as they chatted away merrily. The portrayed scene reflected on the bright and cheery weather that day.

And yet, a certain brunet was upstairs in his room. The dimming pacifier absorbing his precious flames.

It had lost a portion of its orange glow now.

Tsuna's breaths were irregular as he coughed softly.

_I... don't have much time left, huh?_

_...._

_But I_ _will hold on if i_ _t's for Kat._

It had become a routine now.

Wake up. Feed pacifier. Contemplate life. Think about Kat. Eat breakfast. Start the day. Get through it. End the day.

Tsuna had realised for a long time now that he had been slipping away from everyone's minds.

Including Nana. His own mother.

It had become so bad that sometimes Nana would forget to cook his meals. He didn't blame her though, of course.

He hardly saw her nowadays due to her new job and he supposed it was partly also due to him never coming downstairs to eat his meals with everyone anymore.

After all, at least one of his guardians would be at the table each day and Tsuna was a coward who dared not face them and their wrath.

Enhancing his sense of hearing, the brunet listened to the lively chatters of his guardians in the crisp morning air.

"Did you see my new uniform, Kat-nee?"

_Oh... It's Lambo..._

_He's starting school soon..._

"Kat-chan!" A hearty laugh. "Would you like to go with me and Haya-chan to play the new arcade game?"

"Don't call me that, Baseball-Freak!"

_...Gokudera... Yamamoto..._

_I miss playing video games with you guys..._

But despite the raging emotions from within him, Tsuna smiled, albeit it being strained. He tried to convince himself.

_But this way_ _they won't hurt as much when I go..._

He knew that even if he held on, desperately clinging onto every string of life to keep him here, he'd only have till a few days after his birthday.

Even Pr-...Giotto had told him so.

The first generation would visit Tsuna in his dreams and they acted more like his brothers than ancestors nowadays.

The door suddenly slammed open.

The father of _Satan himself_ , Reborn, stood at the entrance. There was nothing written on his face. No emotions, no lingering thoughts not even that sadistic glint that usually twinkled in his onyx eyes.

Tsuna panicked, but managed to quickly hide the cold pacifier in his pocket.

"Dame-Tsuna. Downstairs. Now."

_Eh? But why?_

He gave his tutor a blank stare.

Reborn loaded his gun, clicking it ominously just as Tsuna scurried downstairs, completely fearing for his life.

\---

The tension was killing the frowning brunet, and even the flowers in the room seemed to wilt slightly at its intensity.

Yet no one said a word.

The only ones that seemed to be unaffected were Nana, Reborn and Kat.

Kat was humming happily as she latched herself onto Tsuna's arm, much to Tsuna and his guardians' dismay.

The harmony bond tugged at the pair's hearts as Kat gave him a sad discreet smile.

"Maa, maa... Everyone calm down and let's sing Kat a birthday song."

Despite the carefree tone Yamamoto had used, Tsuna could tell that it was strained and even a little angry itself.

It stung, of course. How could he not be, when he knew that his rain guardian didn't even want him to remain at the table with them?

But if there was one thing he was good at, it was pretending.

Giving everyone a plastic smile, Tsuna began to sing the happy melody, twinging with just a tad bit of sadness.

_"Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to you..."_

Tsuna's voice quivered slightly at the guardian's hostile glares but they reluctantly join in. Kat's hold, on the other hand, tightened ever so slightly on his arm.

_"Happy birthday to Kat~_

_Happy birthday to you..."_

And as the raven closed her emerald eyes to make a wish, Tsuna stood up, leaving abruptly.

The guardians' glares burned holes into his back as he hurriedly tried to stumble upstairs. He was trying-- Trying not to show how his heart was crying out, begging _whywhywhywhywhy-?_

He stumbled, tripping slightly.

A scoff was heard.

Tears sprang into the boy's eyes as he continued his way back to his room, ignoring Kat's desperate pleas for him to come back.

But the guardians, however, suddenly regained all smiles once more.

Kat hated it.

She could feel it - The bitter pain of rejection at the guardians' careless hostility. The _pain_ hurt so much, Kat couldn't help but feel a wave of immense sorrow wash over her.

But she remained seated.

She couldn't do it, not to Tsuna who had worked so hard to sever his bonds. Kat couldn't fix it all back together - Not when Tsuna was going to _die_ and wished for his guardians to just _be happy and forget._

Reborn shot them a disapproving look that none of the oblivious fools caught.

\---

Tsuna gazed longingly at the far-away moon from his bedroom balcony.

It was dark, a few hours after the last of the guardians had gone home after Kat's birthday party.

He didn't even flinch when a small pair of hands cover his weary eyes, but allowed a small smile to tug at his lips.

"Guess who?"

Tsuna had to chuckle at Kat's horrendous attempt of a deep voice.

"Hmm, I don't know... Kawahira?"

And was rewarded by a playful swat from the raven.

Tsuna smiled at Kat. "Why are you still up?" He questioned, noting that she held a small piece of strawberry cake from the party earlier.

The raven simply blushed lightly as she handed the brunet the plate.

"...Well, I... noticed that you didn't get to eat any cake so I..." Her small voice, unusually timid, trailed off and Tsuna-,

Tsuna smiled, yet it was one of sorrow.

He should be happy, but why was his heart twisting in pain?

He'd thought that he had accepted his fate already. No, that was right. He _had_ already accepted his fate.

So _why,_ why was the thought of making Kat cry when he... _perished_ so painful?

Tsuna took a bite of the sweet cake in an attempt to hide his inner conflict.

"...It's delicious... Thank you." He spoke, sincerity in his tone as caramel orbs stared gratefully at the girl.

They both knew that the cake was definitely not the reason why he was thanking the raven.

"You're welcome."

Still, Kat accepted it.

Emerald eyes glimmering sadly, the girl trapped the brunet into a tight hug.

"Thank _you,_ Tsuna."

She made a wish that night. The same one that she had been interrupted in before she even had a chance.

But deep down though, the girl knew that it was a wish that would be impossible to keep and fulfill. She knew that much.

It didn't matter - No matter hard she tried, no matter the amount of tears she could ever shed stop this terrible fate of her tiny wish.

But a girl could dream, right?

_I wish for Tsuna to not have to die from that stupid curse..._

_I wish for him to be happy._

  
But even though her wish could never be, Kat continued to smile for the very same, selfless yet idiotic brunet.


	18. Missing Princess

  
Tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk, Tsuna sighed as he attempted to listen to Nezu-Sensei's utter bullcrap.

 _Honestly... Just fire that fake elite already!_ He snapped inwardly, lips twisted into a silent snarl.

The brunet was feeling extremely moody today. Why? Why, because it was his spartan tutor Reborn's birthday!

....And the last time he had celebrated a birthday, it hadn't exactly gone well.

Plus, his birthday was the day after.

Apart from the fact that it would remind Tsuna of his loneliness, his birthday would also be a milestone. It marked down the remaining days he had left and Tsuna _hated_ it.

He was weakening - His deadline was drawing closer.

The bruent's muscles felt like they were on fire now and it took almost all of Kat's sun flames to even get him out of bed in the morning at times.

The orange pacifier was already 3/4s clear as well.

Just then, the school bell rang and Tsuna watched on as Gokudera and Yamamoto hurried out of class to greet the hitman at his house.

Ignoring his muscles' aching protests, he stood up from his seat and tried to go home, if it even counted as one now.

Keyword being _tried_.

As soon as he passed his classroom door, the boy was tackled by Mochida and was taken to the bathrooms to be thrown into a vandalised stall.

Crude words began to pour from the Kendo Captain's mouth. Words that would had left much more than a fleeting mark on him months ago was now met with indifference.

He supposed that having the knowledge that you were going to die soon was the cause of the numbness encompassing him.  
  
And as Mochida punched and kicked, hurling insults again and again, Tsuna did nothing more than wonder just what was causing Mochida to get so... _angry?_

He didn't make so much of a squeak. After all, the pacifier brought him a pain harsher than any physical wounds could ever offer. And even then, he had just gritted his teeth and taken it.

After about ten minutes of Mochida's harsh beating, the punches gradually weakened and the boy deduced that it was merely due to the fact that the captain was tiring.

He was right - Mochida had left him slumped against the wall of the stall.

After picking himself up and wincing at the soreness of his body, Tsuna dropped the illusion of his hidden med-kit and began cleansing his wounds.

....before deciding to check the time-

-and curse.

It was 3.45 and Reborn's party would start in 15 minutes.

Forgetting about his bruises, Tsuna picked up his dirty book-bag and ran home.

\---

Standing outside his door, Tsuna started feeling nervous. He could already hear the excited chatterings of Kat and his guardians.

But nonetheless, the brunet pushed aside his fear and swung the door open.

The house turned deadly silent.

Hiding a grimance and the pitiful whimper threatening to make its way up his throat, Tsuna quickly made his way upstairs and slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

He looked at himself in the mirror and flinched.

A horribly bruised boy with tired, _dead_ eyes and pale skin stared back at him. Tsuna couldn't even recognise himself from the young, lively and spirited boy from just a year ago.

He looked like a monster now.

The brunet sighed, staring for just a split second more before relenting and allowing his recently refilled mist flames to make an illusion once more.

The reflection in the mirror morphed into a boy with rich creamy skin and bright eyes. Tsuna smiled. The grin was _happy._

It was him.

But it wasn't.

Unable to bear staring at the... _illusion_ any longer, the boy opened the door and ran, hiding within the comfort of his room.

He removed the loose floor board from under his bed and retrieved a small box.

A clear ice pendant of the sun, made from his own frozen flames. It had taken weeks for him to perfect shaping his flames into a sun but it had turned out rather nicely.

Tsuna was quite proud of it.

Grinning tiredly, he pumped some of his sky flames into the pendant and watched as the clear pendant turn to murky orange.

He bit back a tired groan.

Why had he thought that the idea would work?

_Of course it isn't pure anymore... I'm barely even managing to live right now, let alone truly feel... resolve..._

Placing the pendant back into the box, Tsuna attached a small tag to the gift and prayed, pursing his lips into a tight line in worry.

_But_ _I hope Reborn will like it..._

\---

It was time for the tradition they had during birthdays. Performances.

As Kat went up on the 'stage' to perform, all eyes turned towards her. Well, all eyes except for the two different people.

And as Kat sang a melodious tune, no one saw the young raven snatch Tsuna's gift off the table.

...No one except the very same brunet who had used up nearly all of his energy just to make the gift.

When Yamamoto later excused himself from the crowd, Tsuna thinks he saw him chucking the small box out of the window from the guest room.

And as it turned out, his suspicions were right.

\---

"Dame-Tsuna. Where's your gift?"

"Didn't get you one."

His tone was devoid of any emotion but his caramel orbs shifted slightly to the table holding everyone's gifts but his. A carefully hidden look of longing and regret in those tired yet still _bright_ eyes.

The other guardians snorted in disdain while his rain averted his eyes slightly, as though feeling guilty for his careless and spiteful actions.

But Tsuna didn't mind.

_If this helps Yamamoto release some of his anger, then it's fine... I guess.._

_the gift wasn't all that important anyways..._

  
But what Tsuna didn't catch, was the frown Kat had sent his way.

\---

Everyone had eventually left and gone home. The clouds gathered overhead, covering up the silver moon and in the process, the glowing moonlight as well, plunging the world into a darkness that seemed rather ominous.

_It's gonna start storming soon, huh?_

Kat yawned softly as she cleaned up the living room, before frowning at the thought of Tsuna.

_There's no way he didn't get Reborn a gift._

She had seen Yamamoto go into the guest room earlier, before exiting with an expression full of guilt.

_Yamamoto must have done something to the gift..._

She scowled at that.

_Some guardian you are_ _!_

Allowing her own honed intuition to guide her, Kat made her way outside. The sky was coloured an odd midnight black and Kat barely held back a shiver.

_Something isn't right..._

She ignored the slight chill in the air with a sense of foreboding. Just then, a twig seemed to snap in the far distance and the raven shivered, slightly fearful of the omimous scene.

_M-Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all..._

She caught sight of a box glimmering in the moonlight and forced herself to not wimp out. Bounding towards the object, Kat picked it up and sighed in relief when she saw the tag with Tsuna's name.

_Now... Time to go back ins-_

A familiar figure loomed before her.Kat recognised him as Drevis, one of her father's most ruthless and cruel men.

 _"What the fu-?!"_ She barely had time to curse, before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed forward in a dead faint.

Kat never stood a chance.

"I have found the runaway Garofano Princess... Boss will be pleased!" Smiling sadistically, the man carried the knocked out Kat over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Now then~ Let us return _home_..."

\---

Tsuna awoke from his dream with a sudden jerk, eyes wide in alarm and with a pounding headache.

It was raining outside, with loud claps of thunders accompanying the flashing lightning.

His hyper intuition was screaming at him as he stumbled to Kat's room, praying to every god out there that she was still safe and asleep.

_Please be there please be there please please please-_

The room was momentarily blinded with white light.

_Please be there please please please-_

But it was empty.

Leaning onto the door for support, Tsuna slumped and punched the wall beside him, before going into Hyper Dying Will mode.

After taking a few minutes to steady himself, he practically teleported to his room to wake the sleeping hitman.

"Reborn! God fu*king damn it, wake up!" Reborn growled as he whipped out his gun, a dangerous expression on his infant face.

"Dame-Tsuna." He began rather dangerously. "Is that any way to talk to your tutor?"

But Tsuna's eyes merely narrowed in irritation and Reborn frowned.

_What's wrong with Dame-Tsuna? I've never seen him this panicked or irritated at me before..._

However, the two words that his student eventually spat out  instantly made the hitman understand why Tsuna was so weirdly.  
  
  


"Kat's gone."


End file.
